The Tilted Kilt
by My Secret O
Summary: Desperate for a new job, Sookie Stackhouse applies for a job in Shreveport at the Tilted Kilt. She meets all sorts of interesting people and finds herself exposed to a world she doesn't know anything about. Luckily, she's got a very helpful boss to guide her. Raise your hand if you want to see Eric in a kilt! :)
1. Chapter 1

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

This little story takes place before the vamps have 'come out of the coffin.' This is for my fans who wanted to see Eric in a kilt (I'm talking to you Elphaba17, kathy79, Annie, Loftin, whew hot blooded). Please review and tell me what you think. (The Tilted Kilt is a real restaurant, which I am not condoning or endorsing, so please keep that in mind.). I love **SeriousCrush** for always making time to read and encouraging me to write more!

* * *

The Tilted Kilt

Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

Sookie's head rested against the steering wheel in her car. Another lunch shift at Merlotte's and she still wasn't bringing in enough tips to help Gran with the bills. Her boss, Sam, only offered her twenty hours a week, working during the middle of the day, for what he called a 'trial period.' His trial period was killing her. She had a newspaper on the seat next to her, and even with the dim light from the parking lot coming through the windshield, she could see the jobs page covered with red circles.

Sookie flipped through the pile of bills in her pocket again. Twenty-seven dollars. She made twenty-seven dollars in a four-hour shift. For the fifth time that day, she glanced at the job in Shreveport for The Tilted Kilt. The job description specifically requested interviews after dark for some reason, and because it was already mid November, it was dark by five thirty, so Sookie threw her car in reverse and got on the highway.

She pushed through the long line of men waiting outside. Her mouth hung open as she made her way inside and saw the outfits the servers were all wearing. If she thought the short shorts and skintight T-shirts of Merlotte's were bad, this was a thousand times worse. These women weren't wearing T-shirts, they were wearing bikinis with sleeves. She clutched her purse under her arm and turned on her heel to leave, when a young blonde woman appeared in front of her.

"Looking for a job?" The woman smiled sweetly, but her blue eyes were dark and hungry. She wore a beautiful black silk pantsuit and her straight blonde hair was styled perfectly.

Sookie bit her lip. "I'm not sure." This woman made her nervous.

The woman stared at her, narrowing her eyes. It was almost as if she was pushing against Sookie's brain with her own. "Hmm, interesting. I think you should meet the night manager. He'll be able to answer all your questions."

Sookie tilted her head. "I'm not sure I have any questions."

"Oh sure you do, sugar. Come with me." She directed Sookie to walk in front of her.

Sookie jumped initially when the woman put her cool hand against her back to guide her.

The woman led Sookie down a long hall, past the kitchen and into an office filled with leather chairs and a highly polished desk. Sookie's mouth hung open again, but this time for a completely different reason.

Sitting behind the desk was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He was also incredibly frightening, but Sookie couldn't figure out why she was afraid. His hair was long and nearly the same color as hers. He wore a crisp Tiffany blue button down shirt, which was stretched taut over what was probably a deliciously muscled body. She closed her mouth when she realized she was probably drooling.

"Eric? This young woman has questions about working here."

"Thank you Pam." Eric nodded to the door.

Pam made no move to leave. Sookie opened her mind to Pam to listen and blinked in shock when she heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sookie turned and faced Eric and did the same thing, only to come back with nothing again. "You're different."

Eric looked at Pam and then at Sookie. "Different than what?"

"Most folks."

"How do you mean?" As Eric spoke he stood, towering over Sookie.

Sookie's hands were clammy and her heart was trying to pound out of her chest. She gaped at him, and reminded herself to close her mouth. Eric was staring intently at her, just as Pam had done, and she felt the same pressure in her head. "What are you doing? She did that earlier too." She motioned to Pam.

"Fascinating." Eric's eyes burned into hers.

"She smells delicious," Pam added, inhaling while she closed her eyes.

Eric took a step closer to Sookie and inhaled too. His body shuddered. "You're also _different_."

Sookie's eyes flashed away. No one had been able to tell she was different just by smelling her … well, except for that weird boy in middle school everyone called Wolfie. Eric and Pam looked nothing like Wolfie, who was squat and hairy, even at twelve. "You know, I think I made a mistake. I should be going."

Eric reached out and touched her gently. His fingers were cool against her bare arm. "I didn't mean to alarm you. Please, feel free to ask as many questions as you like about the job."

Sookie pulled away from him. She took a seat on the edge of an overstuffed leather chair. Her muscles were at attention, ready to leave at a moment's notice. "How much do you pay?"

"Ten an hour, plus tips." Eric said as he took his seat behind his desk again.

"What? How can you offer that? No one offers that much for servers." Sookie's eyes bulged. She wondered how this job had remained open for longer than ten seconds with pay like that.

"Pam and I own this franchise, and we set the salary," Eric said.

Pam scoffed. "I, for one, don't know how you live on so little."

Eric cleared his throat and shot Pam a searing look. "It's a fair wage, and it comes with strings attached."

"Oh?" Sookie raised one eyebrow.

"There are rules you must follow if you work here. One, you must show up on time. Every night. Two, flirting is allowed, but you must not date any _customers_. Three, friendships between the servers are highly recommended. This is not a competition, you are a family."

"Are there any rules in place to protect _us_?" Sookie crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric nodded slowly. "If a customer touches you, he will be reprimanded."

Sookie snorted.

Eric held his finger up, telling her to wait. "If he will not apologize for his behavior, I will take care of it." He was emanating waves of violence.

Sookie's eyes widened and her heart raced. "You'll … take care of it?" Her mouth went dry.

Eric nodded. "It's only happened twice, but I am serious about keeping the women who represent my business safe."

Sookie was terrified and oddly thrilled by how nonchalant he was about inflicting pain. She had never been offered that kind of security before. "Let's say I want the job, then what?"

"There's a trial period, and –"

"Here too, huh? I can't do a trial period, that's what's killing me right now at my other job." She pointed to her right breast with the Merlotte's logo embroidered into the fabric.

Eric smiled at her. "The trial period is tonight. If you can keep up for the next two hours, I'll hire you. If you can't, you keep your tips and leave. Are you twenty-one?"

Sookie beamed at him. "As a matter of fact, I am, just this year. Are you asking so you'll know if I can serve beer? I must've seen thirty different taps out there."

"Very good observation," Pam chimed in. "Shall I get you a uniform?"

Sookie bit her lip again and pushed her fear down. The money was too good to pass up. "Yes."

Pam grinned and snapped a tape measure out of nowhere. "Let me get some quick measurements so I can find a uniform that fits."

Sookie narrowed her eyes but consented, putting her purse down and raising her arms so Pam could get measurements of her bust and hips. She thought Pam's hands lingered a little too long as they held the tape over her breasts, but she didn't say anything. Eric leaned against the desk and watched them work. He kept licking his lips, which was incredibly distracting since Sookie had the urge to kiss him, which was equally matched by her desire to run as fast as she could.

"Okay, I got what I needed." Pam darted out of the room and was back a few seconds later.

"That was fast." Sookie blinked at the clothes in her hands.

Pam shrugged. "Do you need any help changing?" She blinked innocently.

"Um, no thanks. Is there a bathroom or changing room?"

Eric was at Pam's side. "There's no need for you to leave. We'll step out for a minute. Pam?" Eric's grip on her arm was firm, but Pam wasn't leaving. "Pam!"

"Call me if you need me," Pam called over her shoulder as Eric dragged her out into the hall.

Sookie was glad she had just shaved her legs, because the "uniform" didn't cover much. It was a tiny red plaid skirt with built in shorts, a matching bikini top and a skin-tight white cropped shirt that tied under her breasts.

When Sookie opened the door again, Eric was leaning against the wall, but there was no sign of Pam. "Where's Pam?"

"I sent her away. Back to work." Eric's eyes swept up her body. The corner of his mouth pulled back into a half smile. "You are stunning."

Sookie looked at the floor, her cheeks were hot. "Thank you."

"May I?"

Sookie looked up to see Eric's hands hovering in the air next to her head. For once, she wished she could read his mind. Her head swam as her pulse quickened. "What?" She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, what he wanted, and why she wanted him so much.

"Your hair. It should be down." His long fingers dug into her hair, and released the elastic that held her hair in a ponytail. He raked through her hair, scraping her scalp lightly and giving her goose bumps. "Even better." He inhaled again. "What _are_ you?"

Sookie smiled nervously. "Just a girl looking for a job."

Eric straightened his back, towering over her again. "Then I guess it's time you got started."

* * *

Well? Are you ready for more?

On a side note, I'm hosting a contest to giveaway an epub copy of my book Orchids for Lila. Search Facebook for 'Orchids for Lila,' like the page, and enter the rafflecopter contest for a chance to win (you can either follow my blog septemberroberts . wordpress . com or answer a question – which you can find the answer for on my blog. You can do both and be entered twice!). I will announce the winner on the 25th of November, and an epub copy of the book will be e mailed to the winner that day, which is the day before the book is going to be released. Confused? Send me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I loved each and every one! Big love to **SeriousCrush** for her approval and encouragement.

On a side note, there are still a few days to enter the giveaway for my book. Search FaceBook for 'Orchids for Lila,' like the page, and click on the blue giveaway button. You can enter twice by following my blog (Septemberroberts dot wordpress dot com) and by answering a question (the answer can be found on my blog on the excerpt page). The winner will be announced on Sunday and an epub copy of the book will be e mailed to the winner. Good luck!

* * *

Chapter 2

Eric's POV

Eric leaned against the door, watching the young woman fidget in her new uniform. "What is your name?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Where are my manners? Sookie Stackhouse." She held her hand out to him and when he didn't take it, she began fidgeting again.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sookie Stackhouse. I am Eric Northman." He inhaled again, the intoxicating scent of her skin assaulting him. He kept his mouth closed, shielding his fangs, which were fully descended again. It was the second time in the last half hour. He willed them to go away.

"Is there anything I should know before I start?"

"Watch for handsy men, don't break anything, and don't forget to smile."

She plastered a smile on her face.

"A _real_ smile. If I can tell the difference, so can they." He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Right." Sookie's face relaxed and then she gazed into his eyes and a genuine smile crept up the corners of her mouth.

"Perfect." He led her out of the office toward the bar. "Chow, this is Sookie. She's our new server. Give her a rundown of the beverages we offer. Sookie here is our menu. Ask questions now."

As Sookie looked over the menu, Chow openly displayed his appreciation for her curvy body. Eric growled and flashed him his fangs. Chow bowed and immediately looked away. Satisfied with his response, Eric slipped away to a place where he could watch Sookie without being too obvious. He sat in his favorite booth, tucked in the corner, where he could see everything.

He watched Chow point out the different beers on tap, and then nodded and answered questions about menu items. Chow's eyes flicked to Eric several times. When Sookie touched Chow's arm as she thanked him, he pulled away from her. Eric smiled.

Sookie shook her hair out of her face, grabbed a notebook and a pencil and walked up to Ginger, who had been working for him since the night they opened five years ago. Ginger gave her directions and a reassuring pat on her shoulder, and with that, Sookie got to work.

Every time Sookie walked past his table, he leaned a little closer to her, and before too long, he was on the edge of the seat.

"Enjoying yourself?" Pam slid into the seat opposite him.

Eric cleared his throat and sat back into the corner. "Shut up, Pam."

"Don't get me wrong. I want to fuck her too … but if you don't ease up a little, you're going to scare her away. We can't have that."

Eric shook his head. "We can't have that."

Eric's attention focused on a table of men right behind where Sookie was standing. His entire body went rigid as he saw a man reaching for her ass.

Pam touched his arm. "Let's see how she deals with it."

Eric growled, but did not move from the booth.

The second before the man made contact, Sookie spun on her heel, effectively knocking his hand away. "Is there something else from the _menu_ I can get you, _sir_?"

The man muttered something about extra wings as his face flushed. His friends laughed at him, and Sookie turned around to finish the order she had been working on before she was interrupted.

"Can we keep her?" Pam's face rested on top of her hand, which were pressed together in a silent plea.

Eric nodded. "I definitely want her. She seems to be a competent server too. I'm not sure how to deal with her if we cannot glamour her."

"Perhaps we won't need to."

Eric hoped she was right.

Two hours passed quickly, and when Eric raised a finger to summon Sookie, she did not hesitate to come to him. She was fidgeting with her pencil as she approached his booth.

"Yes, Mr. Northman?"

Eric smiled. "It seems as though you are going to be a good fit here. Are you interested in finishing the shift? It ends at one."

Sookie beamed at him. "Yes. Oh, thank you Mr. Northman. You won't be sorry." Her skin flushed and he could hear her heart pounding.

Eric had to close his mouth again as the sound of her pulsing blood called to him. "That will be all."

Sookie turned and got back to work, picking up right where she left off.

Just before one in the morning, the last customers left and Sookie joined the other servers at the bar where they refilled bottles and prepared for the next night. Eric moved to his office, which was just down the hall, and listened to their chatter and picked up bits and pieces of information about Sookie as the other girls got to know her.

Pam interrupted their conversation. "Sookie. Please come with me so I can give you spare uniforms."

Sookie obediently followed her to the hall outside Eric's office, where cupboards were stocked with clothes. "You have four uniforms. Keep them clean. If you need a replacement while you're here, just ask."

Sookie cleared her throat. "I meant to ask about that. What are my hours?"

"Our winter hours are five-thirty to one, with a half hour break to eat. Eric has your money for the night."

Eric picked up a pen and a bill for the latest shipment of food in an attempt to appear like he hadn't been eavesdropping. A minute later, Sookie was standing in the doorway to his office.

She knocked quietly on the frame. "Mr. Northman, Pam said you had my money for the night?"

Eric stood and opened his wallet. He flipped through the stack of bills and pulled out a fifty. "Five hours."

Sookie checked the clock. "I didn't get started until eight-thirty."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Consider it a tip then."

Sookie blushed and accepted the bill he was holding.

"Speaking of tips, did you do well?" His pants became increasingly uncomfortable as she reached inside the black leather pouch around her waist. As she pulled out a wad of cash, the waistband of her skirt dipped down, exposing the top of lacy white panties. She blushed again when she realized he was staring at them.

She thumbed through the bills, counting quickly. "Better than I've done at Merlotte's _all week_." She smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She gathered her belongings, which were still on the chair in his office and walked toward the front door.

"Pam, will you please escort Miss Stackhouse to her car?"

Pam appeared in his office immediately and flashed a wicked grin. "I'd be delighted."

It took longer than Eric anticipated for Pam to come back inside, and when she did, she closed his office door behind her. Her eyes were dark and she was about to say something when Eric beat her to it. "I hope you acted like a gentlewoman."

Pam scoffed. "I was going to tell you that your presence is requested at the front, but now I may not." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who?" Eric stood and went to the door.

"Fucking Bill. He showed interest in Sookie."

Eric's jaw clenched.

"Simmer down. I explained she is your employee and he's to keep his fucking filthy hands off her, or something to that effect." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Is he alone?" Eric wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"No, he's with Diane, Liam, and Malcolm."

Eric squared his shoulders and walked out to the main part of the restaurant. He was surprised to find not four, but five people waiting for him. The fifth was human, and appeared to be on some sort of drug.

"Well if it isn't Sheriff Fucking Northman!" Diane slurred.

Eric tightened his jaw. "I have told you before. This is my business and you will not bring your blood bags with you when you come to meet with me."

Diane mocked him and kicked her feet up onto the table.

Eric bent over and looked into her eyes and then his hand was on her throat. "What I mean is GET OUT. And take your trash with you." He picked Diane up by the neck and threw her toward the front door. She landed with a thud and then moved in a blur to collect her human.

"Fuck YOU!" she spat as she slammed the door.

Eric was seething and focused his energy on Bill. He desperately wanted a reason to throw him across the room too.

Bill disappointed him by being polite. "Sheriff Northman. We came tonight to let you know we have moved to Monroe. I apologize for Diane's behavior. She is under the influence."

"You better make sure she behaves, or I'll have all of your heads." Eric scowled at the three remaining vampires.

"Of course. You have my word." Bill stood, but before he left he leaned toward Eric. "That _woman_ with Pam…"

"Is under my protection."

"Yes, that is what Pam eluded to. She works here?" Bill's serene face begged to be hit.

"Yes."

Bill smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I'd like to get to know her."

Eric's brow furrowed. "She's under _my_ protection."

"I do not intend to harm her, and if she is not _yours_, then you have no claim on her."

Eric growled. "Are we done?"

"Yes, thank you for seeing us, it was most enlightening." Bill nodded and escorted his nest-mates out the door.

Pam came up behind Eric. "Does this mean we're going to be seeing more of _him_?"

Eric nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. "I'm afraid so. He's right. I have no claim on her."

"Not yet. But I have faith in you." Pam gave him a confident smile.

Eric's plan to claim Sookie morphed from desire to necessity. He had to keep her away from Bill. "She will be mine."

* * *

I have faith in Eric too. Any of you vote for Bill?

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to all my US readers. Happy Wednesday/Thursday to everyone else. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last two chapters. I love each and every one! Sorry it took me so long to post this. This week has been insane with recovery from Thanksgiving and the release of my book. Thank you to those of you who bought it and for **Kerriki** who reviewed it on amazon already! If you want to find out more information about my book, please visit my blog SeptemberRoberts dot wordpress dot com.

As always, big love for **SeriousCrush** for her undying love and support, even when her arms are full and her eyes are tired. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Sookie's POV

Once Sookie and Pam were in the parking lot, she understood why Eric sent her outside with an escort. She got closer to Pam as a group of loud and seemingly drunken people headed toward the restaurant; two of them were women, the other three were men. The loudest one, an African-American woman, leered at Sookie and made her skin crawl.

"Now, now, Diane. We mustn't scare the young woman." A man with a placid face and old-fashioned sideburns spoke as he pulled the leering woman away from Sookie and Pam.

Pam snorted. "I'm not afraid of her." She put her body between Sookie and the group of people.

He spoke again, filling Sookie's ears with the soothing sound of his silky voice. "I wasn't talking to you, Pam. I was talking to the luscious young woman behind you."

"She is our employee. You know how _protective_ Eric is." Pam looked at her with a sideways glance.

Sookie opened her mind and found four blank spaces. The fifth person, the other woman, barely had anything coming from her brain. Her thoughts came in fragments and were filled with sex, pain, and blood. Sookie cringed.

"Protection is one thing. Ownership is another." The man smiled at Sookie.

Sookie frowned.

Pam's body tensed, and although Sookie didn't know what was going on, she knew when a fight was brewing.

"You need to wait _inside_." Pam didn't move until the door closed behind the group of people.

Sookie sighed. "Who are they? What was he talking about? Was that woman with them okay?" She turned to face Pam.

Pam shook her head. "Listen to me, Sookie Stackhouse: Nothing good will come from questions like that.

"But…" Sookie couldn't finish her sentence because Pam put her finger on her lips.

"It's for your own good. No questions. Good night." Pam waited while Sookie unlocked the door to her car and got in.

The roads were relatively empty at two in the morning. After the night she had just had, Sookie was wide-awake. As she pulled down the gravel driveway to her Gran's house, she realized she wasn't the only one up.

The kitchen light was on, and Gran looked up from the table as Sookie came through.

"Gran, you didn't need to wait up for me."

Gran tucked her finger in the pages of the book she was reading. "I was just worried about you, that's all."

Sookie sighed. "I should've called."

"Sam finally give you a full shift?"

Sookie shook her head. "Nope, I got a new job."

"Tonight? You got a new job tonight?"

She grinned. "Yep, I found a job in the paper. It's in Shreveport." Sookie opened her jacket and showed her the new uniform. "It's a place called the Tilted Kilt. I must admit I'm not crazy about the attire, but the pay is nice, and the people seem … good." She thought of Eric standing in front of her, combing through her hair with his fingers. She shivered.

"It doesn't hide much, does it?" Gran's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sookie's exposed midriff.

Sookie laughed. "No it doesn't, but my new boss has policies in place to protect us from customers, so I'm not worried."

"If you say so." Gran shook her head and stood up slowly. She straightened her back an inch at a time. "Good night, dear."

Sookie kissed her cheek, and once she was in her room, she changed into a nightgown and hung her uniform on the door of her closet and unpacked the spare ones so they wouldn't be wrinkled. Tucked safely under her covers, she went through the events of the night.

Perhaps that wasn't the best idea, because when she woke up several hours later, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her body was tangled in the sheets, her hand was wedged between her legs and she was panting. She had been dreaming of Eric and _him_.

As the details of her dream came back to her, she was disturbed by the appearance of the man from the parking lot. He was sitting at the head of a very long table with a towel wrapped around his neck. Blood was splattered on his face. When she looked down, she realized she was sitting on the table in front of him on a giant platter, and her inner thigh was bleeding. She wanted to scream when she realized it was her blood on his face. But then, Eric was there, carrying her to a bed and then he was between her legs, licking her clean … and then his tongue was moving against her hot, swollen flesh. She woke up just as she came.

She sat up and waited for her breathing to even out. Work was definitely going to be interesting.

She glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. In the kitchen, she dialed Merlotte's and explained she wouldn't be in for the lunch shift. She didn't want to quit outright, not until she had a better feel for her new job, but she didn't feel like carrying trays for twelve hours either.

Sookie utilized her free time by enjoying the low rays of November sun in a lawn chair in her bikini. It was just what she needed.

After an early dinner, she showered and changed into her uniform. "Night Gran. Don't wait up for me this time. I'll be fine." She tied the belt of her jacket around her waist, covering her exposed body.

Gran smiled and patted her hand. "Have a good night."

A good night was exactly what Sookie was planning on. She arrived at her new job a few minutes early, and finding herself alone in the parking lot, she locked her car doors and waited. A few minutes after the sun dipped behind the horizon she was startled by someone knocking on the window. It was Eric. Her hands shook as she unlocked her door.

"Have you been waiting long?" Eric offered his hand to her.

She shook her head. "Just long enough to do a crossword puzzle. You scared me." Her hand disappeared inside of his, and his cool skin made her feel feverish. She swung a leg out onto the pavement and blushed when Eric's eyes fell to her lap, where her jacket opened and exposed her legs.

He pressed his lips together and made a soft growling noise. As she stood up, their bodies were inches apart. He inhaled and moaned. "You smell like the sun."

Sookie cocked her head to the side. "What does the sun smell like?"

"Warm, soft, and sweet. Like you."

A blush crept over her face again. "Um, thanks." She tried to pull her hand away from his, but couldn't.

"Please let me escort you inside."

Sookie frowned as she scanned the empty parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"I … walked. I live close," he added quickly.

Images of Eric's house began building in her mind. She imagined he lived in a mansion, and his bed was massive, just like him. Suddenly, she could see Eric on his bed, and he was inviting her to join him, just like in her dream. Her fantasy was spiraling out of control. She began to sweat and was breathing hard.

"Are you all right Sookie?"

"Yes," she flashed him a smile and pulled away from him. "Just thinking of a dream I had last night."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Headlights flashed across her body seconds before Ginger pranced over to where they were. "Mr. Northman, good to see you. Hiya Sookie. Glad you came back."

"Thanks Ginger." Warmth spread through her body. Sookie had never worked with anyone who actually cared whether she was coming to work or not.

"Tonight'll be busy, Fridays always are. Are you ready to make a lot of money?" Ginger wiggled her eyebrows, making Sookie giggle.

Eric unlocked the front door and ushered them inside. "Ginger, take good care of her."

"I always do. Come on, Sookie, help me behind the bar." Ginger put her arm through Sookie's.

She and Eric made eye contact one last time before she let Ginger pull her away.

Once they were alone, Ginger leaned toward her and whispered, "I think he likes you."

Sookie blushed. "You think?"

Ginger nodded. "He's never looked at me like that."

"Isn't there some policy against dating bosses?"

"Not here. No dating customers, but there's nothing about bosses." Ginger winked.

"I don't know. It seems wrong."

Ginger leaned around her and looked down the hall toward Eric's office. "There's nothing wrong with that man. Believe me."

Through the dinner rush, Sookie didn't stop moving. Her section was full, and so was her tip pouch. She smiled graciously at the customers and was always one step ahead of the creeps who tried to touch her. Luckily, they were clear broadcasters, and they thought about touching her before they actually did, just like the guy last night. It was one of the perks of her telepathy.

As she was waiting for Chow to refill a tray of beer pitchers, she scanned the room. Eric was sitting in the corner booth. He smiled at her. Her stomach flipped and her pulse quickened. Her focus shifted to a man in her section trying to get her attention; it was the man from the parking lot. He was smiling at her too. Her stomach sank.

She delivered the pitchers and then made her way to his table, pulling her notepad and pencil out. "What can I get you?"

"What time do you get off?" His smile was confident.

"From the menu?"

The man shook his head. "I don't want anything from the menu. I want you."

She had never had anyone hit on her like that before, and as she stood there, trying to figure out what to do, he seemed to push against her brain. She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "What are you trying to do?"

He gave her a cool smile. "Convince you. You want to go outside with me."

Sookie frowned. "No. I don't."

Now it was the man's turn to frown. He stared at her intently, and something pushed against her brain again. "Sir…"

"Bill." His lips pulled into a smile again.

"I'll give you a minute to look over the menu." She turned and checked on the other tables in her section, taking her time before returning to him. "Have you decided?"

He handed the menu to her. "A glass of red wine."

Sookie kept an eye on him for the rest of the night. He held the glass, but never drank it. Eric was also watching him. They seemed to be engaged in a kind of staring contest. Eventually, the man got up and left. When Sookie went to clear the table, she found a business card and a large tip. She read the card. "Bill Compton." Saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth. "In case you change your mind," was handwritten under his name and phone number. She scoffed.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you."

Sookie jumped and turned to face Eric, who was standing behind her. She smiled and shrugged. "I'm used to creeps. We have them in Bon Temps too." She tore his card in half and dropped it into the pile of garbage on her tray.

"I meant to tell you earlier, you need to fill out a W4 tonight, so we can get you on the payroll. When you're done with your shift." Eric nodded toward his office.

One more hour and then she would be alone with him again. She tried to convince herself she wanted to be near him because he made her feel safe, but that wasn't the real reason. She wanted him. She had never been in this position before. Usually, men wanted her, and she knew _all_ about it. Nothing killed her desire faster than crude fantasies that involved her. Eric was different. Not only could she not read his mind, but he was also unlike any man she'd ever met. He had confidence, poise, and style, and was terrifying and incredibly sexy all at the same time.

Her hand shook as she knocked on his office door.

"Please come in."

* * *

I can't say I'm shocked no one voted for Bill…just keep in mind this isn't the last we've seen of him. Good thing Sookie has Eric watching her back. What do you think? Dating bosses, yes or no?


	4. Chapter 4

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Okay, so I thought I had this chapter written, only to find I had left it as a paragraph…I'm so sorry for the wait. RL is kicking my ass right now, and I have a feeling it's going to be like that for the rest of December. Please be patient with me, and know I love each and every review and word of encouragement.

I always love **SeriousCrush**, but not so much as when I dump a chapter in her lap and beg her to edit for me (and only give her a few hours)…and she does! If you want to thank someone for a shorter wait, it's her. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Eric POV

"Please come in." He had been waiting for her. A blank W4 form was on his desk, and when she came in, she sat on the chair opposite him. "As soon as we get you in the system, you'll get paychecks like everyone else. For now, you get cash." He stood and opened his wallet.

Sookie looked up, her eyes locked on the button of his pants. She licked her lips and then blushed. "I can wait until my paycheck." She looked away.

He sat down and looked at the paper in front of her. "Where in Bon Temps do you live?"

"Hummingbird Road. It's an old farmhouse that's been in my family for generations." She looked up and met his eyes and her face went blank.

"So, are you going to tell me about that dream of yours?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

She blinked and then blushed. "Well, um, you weren't the only one there."

"Oh?" He leaned forward.

"That man, Bill Compton, he was in it too."

Eric's skin prickled.

"There's something about him. Something different. Just like you."

"I am _nothing_ like Bill Compton." His jaw clenched, and Sookie jumped a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I take it ya'll aren't friends?"

"You could say that." He leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes at her. "What were _Bill_ and I doing in your dream?"

Sookie's voice dropped to a whisper. "It was the weirdest thing. He was covered with blood. _My_ blood."

"Your … blood." He squeezed his lips together hiding his fangs. Just the mention of her blood and he lost all control.

"Yeah, it was so weird. It was like I was his dinner or something."

"He was eating you?" The thought disgusted him.

"I'm not sure. That part was kind of hazy. All I know is I was afraid of him, and then you were there. You saved me." She was staring at his mouth and her breathing became shallow. Her cheeks flushed and her pulse was pounding.

He reached across the table and touched her hand. "You enjoyed me _saving_ you?"

Sookie let out a shuddering sigh and then pulled away from him. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. It was a strange dream, that's for sure. He's dangerous isn't he? Pam told me not to ask any questions, but I got the impression those people he was with the other night like to hurt people."

Eric shrugged. "Pain is subjective."

She frowned.

"And yes. He's dangerous."

"Do you like to hurt people too?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared into his eyes.

"There is a fine line between pain and pleasure. Perhaps we could explore that. Some day."

Sookie shifted uncomfortably on her seat and thumbed through the W4 form. "Can I take this home with me? I'm having a hard time thinking straight."

Eric grinned and nodded. "Yes, you can bring it back tomorrow night. Let me walk you to your car." He stood and offered his arm.

"Do you do that for everyone?"

"Do what?"

"Personally escort them to and from their cars?" Sookie hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arm around his.

"Not usually, but you're different too."

They were almost outside when Sookie stopped to put her coat on. "I'm still not used to how small this uniform is. Without a coat, I'd freeze with as much skin as I have showing."

Eric raked his eyes up her body. "I quite like the uniform. It would be a shame to cover such beautiful golden skin."

"Ha. Of course you would say that. You're not wearing a kilt and a glorified bikini." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like it?"

"It's just a little _revealing_. That's all."

Eric stepped away from her and held her coat open to exam her uniform. "It's not much shorter than the great kilt. I have one, it comes to here." He made a line on his legs a few inches above his knees.

Sookie gave him a sly smile. "Maybe I wouldn't complain about my uniform so much if I got to see you in yours."

"The great kilt is not a uniform."

She shrugged. "I guess if you're not brave enough to wear a skirt in public I understand."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. Why? Is it working?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night." He turned so she couldn't see the smile on his face and offered his arm to her again. When she wrapped her arm through his again he pulled her closer to his body than before. "Until tomorrow night." Eric was still holding her arm outside her car. Sorrow tugged at his heart when she pulled away from him.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sookie unlocked her door and struggled to sit down without revealing anything.

Eric chuckled and watched her drive away. "Don't you have work to do?" He turned to face Pam.

Pam smiled. "What's happening tomorrow night?"

"Didn't catch that part of our conversation while you were eavesdropping?" Eric didn't blame Pam for her curiosity.

"No. Please fill me in."

"Sookie has asked me to wear my kilt."

Pam snorted. "And of course, you're going to wear it. Aren't you?"

Eric shrugged. "Why not?"

"Maybe I should have Sookie ask you for a raise. For me. I want a new pair of shoes." Pam laughed. "I actually came out here to give you a message. The Queen called while you were _busy_ with Sookie."

Eric thanked her and once he was in his office, he called the Queen. She wanted to see him tomorrow night. "Pam, I'll need you to run the place while I'm gone."

"Does that mean I get to dress up for Sookie?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"No." He gave her a deadpan stare that made her pout.

His meeting with the Queen was like any other, and while they were discussing his Area, Eric turned the conversation to Bill. "While I'm here, I wanted to discuss William Compton."

"What about him?" She straightened her back.

"He just moved into my Area and he and his _friends_ are already causing problems for some of my employees."

"Problems?"

"Threatening them. In public."

The Queen shook her head. "Keep them in line. Use whatever means necessary." She clicked her tongue. "I had such high hopes for him."

"I don't like him."

She laughed. The sound was light and airy. "I know. Just keep him in line, and let me know if you need me to _rehabilitate_ them. I have a staff of trained men just a phone call away." She went over a few more items on her agenda and then dismissed him.

Eric drove as fast as he could to get back to work, stopping at his house to change. He made a promise, and he wasn't about to break it.

When he got to work, his excitement to see Sookie transformed into anger.

Diane, Malcolm and Liam had Pam pressed against the side of the building and were restraining her with a piece of silver while they beat her. Eric moved quickly, knocking them away from Pam. The silver chain fell out of Diane's gloved hands to the ground. She lunged for the chain but was stopped short by Pam's foot, which connected squarely with the side of her face. Diane grunted and fell to the ground. Her head hit with a solid thud, and then Pam was standing over her, with the heel of her shoe wedged firmly against Diane's throat.

Liam and Malcolm recovered from the initial blow and stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, facing Eric. Eric growled and moved around them in a blur. He punched Liam in the side of the head and a split-second later Malcolm was howling with pain and doubled over clutching his head.

"Eric!" Pam lifted the silver chain with the toe of her shoe and kicked it to Eric's waiting hand.

Eric hissed in pain as the silver burned his skin, and then he had it wrapped around Liam and Malcolm's throats. He let go of the chain and carried the two men by the front of their shirts and threw them onto the ground next to Diane. With another quick flick of Pam's shoe, the end of the chain covered Diane's throat and the three of them writhed on the ground.

Pam groaned. "Fuckers! You got blood on my new blouse." She was rubbing the stain delicately with her fingertip. Her skin had healed, but her face was covered with blood.

"Where's Chow?" Eric growled as Liam tried to twist out from under the chain. Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket, not waiting for Pam's answer. "I'd like to speak to the Queen please. Northman. Area Five." He waited a few seconds and then when Sophie-Anne was on the line, he requested assistance with the three vampires they had restrained on the ground.

"I'll have someone send a van to collect them." The Queen's voice was all business and then she shouted orders as she hung up.

"Where's Chow?"

"I sent him out for booze. We were almost out of vodka." Pam wiped her cheek, smearing her blood across her face evenly.

Eric focused his fury on the prisoners on the ground. "What are you after?"

The two men remained silent but Diane struggled to speak. "We. Were. Just following. Orders."

"Orders?" Eric's rage turned into panic as he realized whose orders they were following: the only one of the group who was absent from the attack. Bill.

* * *

Stupid Bill. Who wants to see him pay for his stupidity? Chapter 5 coming soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I knew it would happen…the week before and days after Christmas consumed my life. Sorry to make you all wait for this chapter, I'll make it up to you, I promise. :) Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I'm sorry for those of you I haven't replied to yet. I wrote this chapter instead of replying to reviews. I hope you understand. I also hope you had a wonderful December. Here's to a wonderful new year!

**SeriousCrush**, I always love you, but I love you more when you're so sick you can't sleep and you STILL read my stories and encourage me. Get better quick! All remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

As Sookie thumbed through the pile of cash in her leather pouch, she smiled. Ginger was right. Friday night had been busy, and she had a stack of money to prove it. She laid the money on top of her dresser and finished getting ready for bed. Despite the late hour, she was having a hard time winding down. Eric was going to wear a kilt for her. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

Late the next morning, Sookie's first thought was her job at Merlotte's. She dialed and told Sam what was going on. He begged her to stay, but gave up quickly once he discovered she wouldn't walk away from her new job.

Guilt plagued her until she noticed the electric bill stuck to the corkboard in the kitchen. With a quick trip to her room, she retrieved more than enough money to cover it.

"How was work, honey?" Gran was bringing in a load of laundry and started folding it on the kitchen table.

"It was great." Sookie beamed at her and then directed her to a chair so she could sit. "Let me fold. You take a break."

Gran's eyes swept up to the pile of bills attached to the power bill. "Did you get paid already?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, that's just from tips. Plus there's a little extra to go toward groceries. I just quit my job at Merlotte's."

"It's their loss. I'm just sorry you have to drive so far every night. I hope you don't get sleepy while you're driving home."

A smile tugged at the corners of Sookie's mouth. "I'm not. Believe me, I'm wide awake."

"Someone caught your fancy?" Gran winked at her.

Sookie blushed. "Maybe." She didn't want to jump to any conclusions about her and Eric, which meant she didn't plan on telling anyone about him.

"I hope you know I expect to meet him, whoever he is." Gran got up and filled a glass of water and drank it.

"No sense in rushing anything. There's nothing going on…" Sookie wanted to say there was nothing going on _yet_, instead she grinned and turned back to the laundry.

Sookie struggled to hide her disappointment when she got to work and discovered Eric wasn't there.

"He's away on a business meeting. Anything _I_ can help you with?" Pam offered a hopeful smile.

Sookie reached into her purse. "Um, here's my W-4. Is it okay if I give it to you?"

Pam grinned. "You can _give it to me_ any time."

Sookie blushed and was relieved when Ginger called her over.

"You thought Friday was busy? Be prepared for another crazy night." Ginger patted her leather pouch.

Sookie pulled her hair into a ponytail, and squared her shoulders. "I'm ready."

Bill came in about an hour later and sat in Sookie's section. This time, when she came to take his order, he asked for a Bloody Mary. She cringed as flashes of her dream came back to her. She walked away from him as quickly as she could and was relieved when he turned his attention to the other customers.

The next time she made rounds in her section the most bizarre thing happened: everyone started ordering mixed drinks. Even the table of men with two full pitchers of beer each ordered something new. As she took the orders to Chow, she found a pattern in what they were ordering. They all had vodka in them. Just like Bill's drink.

She delivered countless Sex on the Beaches, Black Russians, Screwdrivers, Long Island Iced Teas, Icebergs, and Madrases. The men drank them, but each one blinked in surprise as they finished it and ordered another.

During a lull in orders, Ginger motioned for Sookie to join her in the kitchen. "The customers are making a run on booze tonight. Will you help me unload from the stores downstairs?"

Sookie checked her tables quickly and followed Ginger downstairs. The door to the basement was right next to the supply closet in the kitchen. Large crates, filled with bottles, lined the cement walls in the basement. As they worked to bring crates up one at a time, Ginger sighed.

"I was hoping to find a case of vodka down there. But there isn't one." She glanced at the bar. "I need to tell Chow and Pam."

Sookie continued unloading and when she came back up, Ginger was behind the bar and Chow was gone. "Pam asked me to bartend while Chow was gone. Will you cover my section?"

Sookie nodded and darted out to check on her customers. Bill was watching her and smiling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and she had the urge to cover herself.

To make things even worse, a fight broke out near the entrance. Sookie craned her head to try and get a better look, but by the time she got to a spot she could see easily, the ruckus had moved outside.

Ginger flagged her down. "Now I'm out of rum. It's like they know what I'm running low on or something! Will you get me a case from downstairs?"

Sookie nodded and disappeared through the door. She read the label on the side of each crate until she found the one holding rum. Just when she got it uncovered, the lights overhead flicked off. "Hello? I'm still down here."

There was no answer, but she could hear the lock click. Sookie's heart raced and her mouth went dry. She could hear her pounding heart in the silence of the room and then the stairs creaked. She pulled a bottle out of the case closest to her and backed away from the stairs. Following the cold cement wall, she worked her way into the corner of the room. Her free hand slid across the smooth surface until it hit something square. It was a light switch. A scream escaped her throat when she flipped it and was face-to-face with Bill.

"No need to be afraid." Bill's eyes danced and he inhaled. His mouth transformed and fangs descended down his lips.

Sookie's fear intensified. She lunged to the side to try and get away from him, but he was too fast. He grabbed her hair and then he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear as he twisted her head so he could stroke her cheek.

Her whole body recoiled and she clutched the bottle in her hand and hit him in the side of the head with it. The bottle shattered, dousing them both with alcohol.

"That was a mistake." Bill squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Sookie's eyes widened as she watched the gash on the side of his head heal. "What _are_ you?"

Bill growled. "You're about to find out." He opened his mouth and moved for her neck. Just as the tips of his fangs scraped against her skin, the locked door splintered and ripped off the hinges, and before it hit the bottom of the stairs, Eric was standing behind them.

Sookie's breathing was too fast, but she couldn't slow it down. Shooting pain seared her hand, which was still gripping the neck of the broken bottle.

Eric landed a brutal blow to Bill's head, making him stagger.

As Bill recovered he held his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean any harm."

Eric stalked over to him and lifted him by his throat and held him against the wall next to Sookie. He leaned over her, scrutinizing every inch of her, and then his hand brushed against her throat. His eyes darkened while he coated his fingertip with her blood. He thrust it into Bill's face. "How do you explain this?" Eric tightened his grip around Bill's throat tight enough that he couldn't answer. "Sookie? Are you all right? You look pale." His voice softened as he talked to her, but she cowered when she saw his fangs.

Her breathing became louder and faster until eventually the world blurred.

Her eyes flickered for a moment as she floated through the air. Her body was nestled against something hard and cool as the wind whipped around her face.

The next time she regained consciousness, she was in a dark room. Her skin was sticky and smelled like the faint sour smell of alcohol. Her heart started to pound and the fear from the basement took over again. She couldn't help but wonder if Bill was there and if he was going to hurt her again. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to figure out where she was, but couldn't. The more she touched, the more she realized she was on a bed, and then she was horrified when she realized it wasn't her own.

Suddenly, a light switched on. Sookie gripped the blankets she was sitting on and covered her body. Her heart tried to beat right out of her chest with a mixture of fear and lust as Eric stood in the doorway, filling the frame with his impressive and barely covered body holding a glass of water. Her mind flashed from one memory to the next. What happened in the basement? How much of it was real, and how much was her imagination?

"What happened?" Her throat hurt.

"You passed out."

"What about B… him?" She couldn't say his name out loud.

"I took care of him. He's currently at a _rehab center_. You don't need to worry about him." Eric took a step closer to her.

She shook her head and held her hand out to stop him from getting any closer. She looked at her palm and frowned. "Did I get cut? It hurt. I remember it hurting. Or did I imagine that too?"

Eric nodded. "You did get cut. What else do you remember?"

"But… But, if I got cut, where's my cut?"

"Healed." Eric's jaw clenched. "How much do you remember?"

She narrowed her eyes and held her hand up again to stop him from getting closer. "Wind. I remember wind, and something cold against my face. Were you carrying me?"

He nodded again, but said nothing.

"Bill tried to _bite_ me. He had fangs. _You_ had fangs." Her eyes widened as she hid herself behind the blanket again. "Are you going to hurt me too?"

This time, Eric shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

For some reason, she believed him. She took a deep breath and let her hands relax. "What are you?"

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night." Eric took another step closer, touching the side of the bed. "Would you like a drink?" He offered it briefly and then put it on a table next to the bed.

In a bold move, Sookie crawled over to him and touched his mouth with her fingers, only finding blunt teeth. "Have I gone completely crazy?" She cocked her head to the side and manipulated his lips, finding nothing unusual about his mouth, especially not fangs. What she did notice was how soft his lips were and suddenly was overcome with the urge to kiss them. She let her eyes drop, which was her second mistake since she was close enough to inspect every chiseled muscle in his chest and his hard pink nipples. Her brain went to mush and her hands moved of their own accord. She was touching the sash over his shoulder, tracing it down his body to the waistband of his kilt. "You wore your kilt for me. Just like you promised."

Eric moaned when her fingers grazed his cool skin and the next time she looked at his mouth, his fangs were thrusting out from the edge of his lip.

Sookie gasped and jerked away from him. "I'm _not_ crazy!"

Eric shook his head slowly. "No, you're not." He was staring at her exposed neck and cleavage. "If we're going to have this conversation, you need to be wearing more clothes, and we need to leave my bedroom."

"This is _your_ bedroom?" Her head swam again as images of her fantasy pushed out every other rational thought. She focused on his kilt, and more importantly, what was under his kilt, which became the highlight of her fantasy. Now she was in real trouble.

* * *

Please give me ideas for what Eric can do to Bill (without a true death). It was so fun in Switched to see what you guys came up with! So...any ideas about what happens at the rehab center or what Eric can do before he goes there? Please send comments my way!

Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you for all the amazing and hilarious suggestions for Bill's punishment. I'm talking to you: **hurley1215, theladykt, ****Monica****, ****Loftin****, ****Vicki****, ****Team-Sooric-Delena, Thorsminion, bahnannah, ericplenty, ljhjelm49, ELW1, uvgottobekidding, frostdance, ashmo2000, murgatroid-98, Bassprincess, ILoveVikings, randomfan17, Ericsfae, B-Rock525, VAlady, aurore, Karleta, LostInSpace33, Amel, LissaP, Booklover9477, padore, randomfan17, and Queen of Night.**

I couldn't have come up with nearly as many good options all on my own, and I always appreciate it when you share your brains with me. Also know that I reply to every review I can. All you 'Guests' out there…I loved your reviews (and Amel, I wouldn't dream of having Eric fool around, I'm very possessive of my Sookie/Eric). :)

**SeriousCrush** pulled through two severe colds and an insanely busy life to edit this for me, and as usual, she caught lots of mistakes. I just don't know where I'd be without her.

* * *

Chapter 6

Eric's POV

It was just past midnight as Eric rushed through the restaurant. All of the people sitting around the tables were drinking heavily. None of them seemed to register his movements. Eric scanned the faces of the servers, who had congregated against the bar. One was missing. "Where's Sookie?" His question came out as a growl, making the women jump.

Ginger frowned. "I sent her down to get rum, but I never saw her come back up." She was holding a bottle of alcohol. "I've never seen such a rush on mixed drinks before."

One of the other servers added, "Yeah, they're out of control tonight." She grimaced and looked out at her section where a group of four men started to sing along to the song playing over the speakers.

Eric walked over to the door leading to the basement. The door was locked. Anger surged through him again. "Get the customers out of here. Call cabs, and get back to work," he shouted back to them. He bashed against the door with his shoulder. The wood creaked and then splintered as the door gave way and ripped off its hinges. He flew down the stairs and watched Bill position himself over Sookie's body. Stopping him from touching her was the only thought in his head. Hitting Bill satisfied something deep inside of Eric.

"I didn't mean any harm," Bill whimpered.

Eric wanted to hurt him, but he had to make sure Sookie was all right first. His lips curled, revealing his fangs when he noticed the wound on her neck. There was only enough blood to barely coat his fingertip, but it didn't matter. "How do you explain this?" He wanted to crush Bill's throat until his head separated from his body.

"Sookie? Are you all right? You look pale." He narrowed his eyes as he watched her breathing faster and faster. Her eyes focused on his face long enough to recoil in fear and then her eyes rolled up and her body went limp. A piece of glass dropped from her hands as she fell. Eric dropped Bill and scooped Sookie's body up in his arms before she could hit the ground. He shielded her body with his arms and turned his attention back to Bill, who was cowering on the ground.

"Don't move." Just to be sure he was listening, Eric kicked him in the face.

Sookie was breathing evenly and deeply in his arms. Eric inhaled and was overcome with desire at the scent of her blood.

Eric turned his head to watch Pam coming down the stairs. Her face was spotless and she was wearing new clothes. She shrugged. "I went home for a few minutes. Didn't want to scare any of the girls."

"What about the…"

"The fuckers that beat me? Chow is guarding them." Pam's eyes darted over to the far wall where Bill was still cowering. "What are you going to do with him?" She stalked closer to him.

"Nothing."

Pam's head whipped around and her forehead furrowed. "_Nothing_? He ordered his fucking minions to beat me and you're not going to do anything to him?"

Bill looked relieved and almost smiled. And then Eric spoke.

"_You_ get to take care of him." Eric smiled as Pam's face was transformed by a wicked grin. "I got here just in time to rescue Sookie. The same can't be said for you. I'm sorry I was gone. He ordered them to hurt you. He owes you."

Pam rubbed her hands together. "You mean I can do _whatever_ I want to him?"

"Whatever you want."

Pam touched her ears gently. "I've been wanting a new pair of earrings. I think his fangs would be lovely."

Bill clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"I've also been dying to try out my new silver nitrate kit." She put her finger against her chin and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Which to use though… the enema, or catheter?"

Bill groaned.

"I've also always liked the idea of having my own chauffer … although I'm not really interested in employing a man." She grinned again. "All I have to do is remove one little appendage and you'll be good as new!"

Bill whimpered and pressed his legs together wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Don't worry Billy-boy. It'll grow back." Pam winked at him. "Eventually."

Sookie began to stir in Eric's arms. She cried out in pain and moved her hand and then blacked out again. It was the first time Eric noticed it was bleeding. He couldn't figure out why his fangs hadn't retracted the entire time he'd been holding her, but now he understood.

Pam was pacing back and forth in front of Bill, ideas flowing out of her mouth in a continuous stream. "So when we go shopping, you're going to buy me a new wardrobe, including a new pair of Jimmy Choos, and then, I think you should spend a little time watching Lifetime, television for women. Maybe then you'd understand what women want. I also want to try out my handgun with my new silver bullets. If any of them become imbedded, I would remove them with my new silver tongs. Oo," Pam hissed in mock pain, "I bet that would hurt." She clapped her hands together in glee.

He sat on the bottom stair, where they had a little privacy from Pam and Bill, and held Sookie's body with one arm while he inspected her hand. Noise from the kitchen filtered down the stairs through the gaping hole that used to be a door. Even in the relative darkness, he could see the glass imbedded in her palm.

Eric brought her hand to his mouth and sucked on the wound. His dick twitched against the rough material draped around his waist as her potent blood filled his mouth. A moan escaped his lips. Two shards of glass floated into his mouth, bringing with it a fresh stream of blood. He knew he had to pull away before he came all over his kilt. He spit the glass on the floor and ran his tongue across his fang. With one final lick across her palm, he shuddered as he healed her. Her breathing evened out and the crease in her forehead was gone.

He turned his attention to the dried blood on his finger and the scrape on her neck. He licked his finger clean and then lifted her body gently so he could lick her neck to heal the scratch. Her pulse pounded against his lips and the heady aroma of her blood assaulted his senses. It took everything in his power to resist biting her.

Eric stood, holding Sookie against his body and walked over to Pam. "I need to get her out of here before she wakes up."

Pam stopped, mid sentence and frowned at Eric. "Why?"

"She'll have questions." He scowled at Bill. Eric had no intention of telling Sookie anything, but what choice did he have now?

"Do I have to hand _him_ over when the Queen's crew gets here?" Pam pouted.

"No. I'll call the Queen and let her know he is in your custody. You can turn him over when you're done _rehabilitating_ him. I'll also let Chow know."

Pam grinned again.

It had been decades since he invited a human into his home, but it seemed like the natural solution to the problem. He took his time and carried her upstairs. He avoided the stares from the servers and walked up to Ginger. "Sookie cut her hand and passed out. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

Ginger touched Sookie's forehead and wished them luck.

Outside, Chow was standing over the three vampires still restrained on the ground. "The Queen's containment crew should be here within the hour. Don't let them out of your sight. Pam has Bill in the basement. He is in her custody. Don't mention Sookie to anyone."

Chow nodded.

With that, Eric took off into the air. Sookie's body tensed and he thought he saw her eyes open for a moment, but then she was out again.

Thankfully, his neighborhood was quiet this time of night. Once he had Sookie inside, his first thought was to make her as comfortable as possible, so he took her to his bedroom and set her down. He paced the living room as he waited for the Queen to answer his call.

After he explained Pam's situation, she informed him that a van would be outside the Tilted Kilt within the next forty-five minutes.

He turned his attention to the kitchen and retrieved a glass and filled it with water. His mind reeled as he thought about what might've happened if he hadn't gotten back in time. Bill would've tasted her. Bill would've hurt her. His jaw clenched, and the only thing that satisfied his anger was the knowledge that Bill was at Pam's mercy.

His excitement to see Sookie had been the driving force behind his drive to New Orleans at two in the morning after he got off the phone with the Queen when she requested a meeting last night. It was hundreds of miles and took hours, even in his Corvette. He was relieved he had opted for an early meeting this evening, which should've allowed him plenty of time to spend with Sookie.

Having her passed out in his bed wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Rustling noises pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Sookie was awake. When he turned the lights on, he realized she was awake _and_ terrified. He could hear her heart pounding as she gripped his comforter against her chest. She was afraid of him.

He wished he could erase her memories so she could forget about what happened with Bill. Despite his skepticism, he tried to glamour her and failed to get a response.

Her voice was scratchy when she spoke. She obviously needed a drink of water, but wouldn't let him get closer. He hoped she would've blacked out her memories, but then she was talking about her hand and Bill trying to bite her. Rage seethed through him at the thought.

"What are you?" Her voice was soft.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night." Eric took another step closer, touching the side of the bed. He didn't want to have this conversation with her. It would change everything. "Would you like a drink?"

Just as he put the glass down, Sookie scurried across his bed and kneeled in front of him. She was touching and looking in his mouth. She was looking for his fangs, and if she kept touching him like that, she was going to find them whether he wanted her to or not. He looked down at her disheveled ponytail and wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her.

"Have I gone completely crazy?" Her question came out as a whisper, and then her hot hands were running across his chest, following the path of material draped over his shoulder. "You wore your kilt for me. Just like you promised."

Eric's fangs descended and his dick hardened when her fingers brushed against his waistband. When she saw his fangs, she moved away from him.

"I'm not crazy!"

"No, you're not." He wanted to tell her she was beautiful and delicious, and how much he wanted her. Her golden skin called to him, begging him to taste her and touch her, and instead he straightened his back and suggested they leave his room.

"This is your bedroom?" Her cheeks flushed pink and she licked her lips as she eyed the tartan tent he was sporting.

Eric loved seeing her obvious desire and had no intention of interrupting whatever fantasy was playing out in her head. Eventually, Sookie cleared her throat and reached for the glass of water, which effectively broke the tension between them for the moment.

"Follow me." Eric led her upstairs and directed her to sit on his large couch. He took a seat next to her and smiled when her pulse quickened.

"What are you?" Sookie's eyes were wide and innocent.

"I am a vampire."

Her mouth hung open. She blinked and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I must've misheard you. You're a what?"

"Vampire." During her silence, he added, "What are _you_?"

"I'm a…" Sookie's eyes dropped down to her lap, where her fingers played with the hem of her skirt. "I'm a telepath."

Eric nodded. That might explain why he couldn't glamour her. "Interesting."

"I always thought I was a freak. You're _undead_. That's way weirder. Are you pulling my leg?"

Eric tilted his head and looked at her leg and smiled. He wanted to do more than pull her leg.

"Your fangs are real?" Sookie narrowed her eyes and looked at his mouth again.

"Yes. I've had them for centuries."

"Do you drink blood?"

Eric nodded.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

Eric scoffed telling her about shifters and weres was going to be way too much for her to take in one night. "No."

"Can you make people do your bidding? Like in Dracula?"

"Most people, but not you."

"You've tried?" Sookie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He put his hand on top of her arm. "If I could take away your memories of tonight, I would." She relaxed under his touch. "Now it's my turn. Can you read my thoughts?"

"No." She was smiling. "You're like a big blank spot. It's wonderful. I've never met anyone so silent, until I got this job. You, Pam, Chow and _him_." It was as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait, are you _all_ vampires?"

Eric nodded.

"Are there more of you?"

He gave her a curt nod. "It's still my turn. Do you see images, or do you actually hear peoples' thoughts?"

"Depends on the person. Some people are like reading a book, others come in spurts, like a flickering candle." She scrunched up her nose in disgust and went on. "With men, I usually get images."

He frowned. "That must be difficult to deal with."

"It is." She sighed. "That's why I enjoy being around you. No images, no thoughts, nothing. Just you." She was staring at his bare chest and her heart was pounding again. "I've never had that before." She blushed and looked away.

"Do you have any other talents besides reading minds?"

"I tan really well. Does that count?"

Eric burst out laughing, startling her. "Maybe…"

Sookie smile turned into a yawn. "I'm sorry. I'm wiped out. I need to get home."

"I'll take you back to work." He stood and offered his hand to help her up. Her skin warmed his. "Sookie? I need to be absolutely certain no one knows."

"No one besides me."

"Right."

"Not even my gran?"

"No one. I haven't had this conversation with a human for nearly two centuries. Secrecy is what keeps us alive."

"You have my word." Her eyes never left his.

"Thank you, and I promise to keep your secret as well."

"Thanks."

When they got outside, Sookie looked at his empty driveway. "How did we get here?"

Eric debated for a moment and then decided to tell her the truth. "I flew."

Her eyes were wide again. "You can fly?"

"Yes. But if that makes you nervous, we can always walk. It's about five miles."

Sookie shivered. "I don't have a coat."

Eric opened his arms. "Do you trust me?"

Sookie bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

He bent over to scoop her up, satisfaction filled him as her warm body pressed against him. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on."

She locked her arms behind his head and her body tensed as she prepared for the unexpected. Sookie squeaked in surprise when he launched off the ground.

Once they were in the air, she relaxed and nuzzled her face against his chest. Eric slowed down slightly, extending the time she was in his arms. When they got to the Tilted Kilt parking lot, it was still fairly full despite the fact that the restaurant was closed. He thought of all the customers too drunk to drive who would've left their cars overnight. Eric found a dark spot in the corner of the parking lot to land, just in case someone was watching. Eric reluctantly eased Sookie onto the ground, relishing the feel of her skin sliding against his.

"Thanks for the, um, ride? Flight? For getting me back here safely."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled when she wrapped her arm around his on the way to her car.

"Thanks for wearing your kilt for me."

"I'll wear it again." Eric shrugged. "I didn't really get to display my _bravery_ at wearing a _skirt_ in public."

"You won't hear me complaining." Sookie mumbled.

"What was that?" Eric asked, knowing exactly what she said.

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "Thanks again for tonight. It was … enlightening." She sat in her car and looked up at him. "Thank you for rescuing me. I can't even imagine what would've happened if you hadn't gotten there in time." She shivered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"No one's ever saved me before." Sorrow creased her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now get home before it gets any later."

"Okay. See you tomorrow night." She closed the door and drove away.

Eric sped inside and checked in with Chow, who was standing behind the bar putting things in order. Everything had gone as planned with their detainees, and Pam had left with Bill an hour ago. Chow smiled when he described the terror on Bill's face.

Eric wanted to follow Sookie home, but he knew he had work to do. But as much as he tried to focus on the invoices on his desk, he couldn't get his mind off her.

* * *

Who wants to see Eric in a kilt again? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you **frostdance** for your information on tartans and help finding the perfect one for Eric. As always, I am deeply grateful for **SeriousCrush** and her love for me and my stories. She always makes time for me, even when she doesn't have time to spare.

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 7

Sookie's POV

Exhilarated. It was the perfect word to describe how she felt to be in Eric's arms, flying over the city. The wind stung her eyes, so she buried her face against his chest. His skin was smooth and hard and smelled earthy. Her cheeks felt flushed against his cool skin and the longer she was in his embrace the more she wanted to lick him. It was so tempting, but he would definitely notice, and what if he got distracted? Suddenly, images of her plummeting to her death flickered before her eyes and sobered her wandering mind. When they landed, the material of his kilt blew up against her body, and she had to shake her head to stop the flood of dirty thoughts. Somehow, Eric had turned her into a lusty woman, and she was grateful he bought her yawn earlier. Being alone with him wasn't safe.

She was afraid. Not of him, but of her desire for him. Her inexperience made her nervous and she was too embarrassed to leave herself open to that conversation with Eric. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding and if he could see the blush on her cheeks that seemed to be permanently on display when she was around him.

She gripped his arm tightly as they walked through the parking lot to her car. He was going to wear his kilt for her. Again.

As she drove home, her mind went over the events of the evening. The more she thought about her conversation with Eric, the more she realized she wasn't that surprised. Her ability to read minds was so natural to her, and she always believed, deep down, she couldn't be the only person with something _extra_. Eric had a whole lot extra going for him.

Vampires were real. Sookie took a deep breath and let the reality of their conversation sink in.

She grunted in frustration when she realized she had Sunday night off work. She told him she would see him tomorrow night, but she wouldn't. She would have to wait two nights to see him again. Did he realize her mistake, or did he expect her to come in on her night off?

The first thing she did when she got inside, was call The Tilted Kilt. She was about to hang up, but on the sixth ring, Eric picked up.

"Hi, it's me. Sookie." She smiled at how flustered she was.

"Hello Sookie. What time shall I pick you up?"

"Sorry?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that's why I was calling. I'm off tomorrow night, right?" Sookie frowned.

"You are indeed off the schedule." Eric shuffled papers. "I've got your address right here. What time would you like me to pick you up."

"Pick me up for what?" Sookie's cheeks burned.

"Our date." His voice was matter-of-fact, as if they had discussed this already.

"Um. Our date, right." Had she blocked part of their conversation from her mind?

Eric sighed. "I assumed that's what you meant when you said you would see me tomorrow night. If I am out of line…"

Sookie spoke quickly. "No, not at all. Eight? Is eight o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. Until then." His voice kissed her ear and made her knees weak.

It took her two hours to fall asleep. It was late in the afternoon before she finally dragged herself out of bed.

"Late night at work?" Gran called out from the front room.

"Yeah, it was a really busy night." She wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't. She couldn't even tell her part of what happened because she couldn't explain it with out the whole truth. She took a deep breath and focused on the news that kept her up. "I've got a date tonight."

"Oh?" Gran's eyebrows rose as she smiled. "With whom?"

"Eric."

"Your boss?" Gran tilted her head.

"Yes."

"Be careful, my dear. That's like wading into dangerous waters."

Sookie scoffed. "Believe me. I know." Eric was dangerous in more ways than one.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"If you're home at eight o'clock you will."

Gran winked at her. "I wouldn't miss it."

**later**

Sookie was pacing nervously as Gran cooked dinner for herself.

"Are you sure I can't make you something, honey?"

Sookie shook her head. "No, I'm too nervous to eat."

"Well, you look lovely. Don't be nervous, it's just a date."

"Yeah." It was just a date with a tall, gorgeous, and undead man. "Oh. He's here." Gravel crunched in the driveway. Sookie pressed her face against the window closest to the door and fogged it over as she watched Eric unfold his long body out of a bright red corvette.

He walked toward the front door. She wiped the window and opened the door. Eric stopped two steps down, making them the same height. Sookie stepped out onto the front porch and smiled at him.

"I underdressed." Eric swept his hands down his crisp black shirt and green, red, and blue kilt. The large swath of material stretching over his shoulder hid part of the black shirt and made her think of him in it yesterday, without a shirt. His long blond hair was tied behind his head.

"What? You look amazing!" Sookie blushed at the force behind her words.

"You are stunning. That dress…" Eric's eyes swept up her body, lingering on the taut material stretched over her hips and breasts.

"What, this old thing?" She looked down at her dress and smoothed it out for the tenth time that night. Sookie had bought the white dress years ago because she loved the beautiful red flowers all over it, but she'd never had the opportunity to wear it.

"Stunning." Eric's eyes were dark and his fangs glinted in the light coming from the porch.

Sookie gasped. "My gran's inside."

Eric smiled, and just as quickly as they appeared, his fangs clicked out of sight.

"How did you do that?" Sookie was leaning toward him.

"Years of practice." Eric winked at her. "You'll need to invite me in."

"Oh, of course. Eric, won't you please come in?" Sookie went back through the door and waited for him to follow her.

"Thank you." Eric came up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back.

She wanted his hands all over her body and she had to shake herself out of her lust-induced stupor before Gran saw them together. She plastered a big smile on her face and walked into the kitchen.

"Gran, this is Eric Northman. Eric, this is my gran, Adele Stackhouse."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric bowed and flashed a pearly smile.

Gran's mouth hung open as she took in the sight of Eric in his kilt. She blushed and stood. "Oh, please call me Adele. Sookie's told me so much about you."

"Has she?" Eric turned and looked at her.

Sookie blushed under his scrutiny.

"Yes, indeed. You're a very generous boss and she enjoys working for you." Gran smiled at him and then patted Sookie on the arm. "You two go out and enjoy the night. Be good to her." She gave Eric a serious nod.

"You have my word, Adele." Eric took Gran's hand and kissed it.

Eric whisked Sookie out of the house while Gran was still standing in the kitchen, speechless.

"I think my gran likes you."

"What's not to like?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows, making Sookie giggle. He ushered her around to the passenger door and helped her into the low seat.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked once Eric was next to her. Her eyes fell to his lap and then darted up to his face, hoping he hadn't noticed how long she had been looking. He had. She wanted to ask him if it was true about how men didn't wear anything under a kilt, but just the idea of saying those words out loud made her blush. What she wanted to do more than anything was to lift the fabric and check for herself. She was grateful for the darkness of the car.

"That's up to you."

"Oh. You don't have a plan or something?"

"I made a reservation. Are you hungry?

"I am a little." Sookie frowned as she thought about how strange it would be to be the only one eating.

"There's a great restaurant not too far from here."

The car filled with small talk on their way to the restaurant, and when he pulled into the parking lot, Sookie craned her head to see where they were.

"You're taking me to La Caille?" Her mouth was hanging open.

"You don't like French?"

"I don't know. I've never been here." The prices on the menu were enough to keep her away.

"I've heard it's good." He moved in a blur of speed and opened her door. "Are you willing to try it?"

Sookie nodded and took his hand. After he helped her out of the car, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Her entire body warmed at his proximity.

After Sookie ordered her meal, the waiter turned to Eric. He surprised her by answering the waiter's questions in French. She had no idea what he said, but everything sounded beautiful.

Once they were alone, Sookie whispered, "What did you order?"

"Appetizers for you, and a bottle of wine."

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" Sookie raised her eyebrows and smiled when he shrugged.

Sookie fidgeted with the napkin on her lap. "I don't ever do this."

"I know, you mentioned it's your first time here."

"No. Not just here. First time."

"First date?"

"As an adult. I tried dating in high school, but I can't block people's thoughts enough to enjoy their company, so I don't date."

"Ever?"

"No." Sookie hung her head in shame.

Eric touched her chin gently and forced her to look at him. He was smiling. "There is nothing wrong with being inexperienced. I've been around long enough to experience enough for both of us. If it makes you feel better, I don't do this either."

"I'm sure restaurants aren't your thing."

"Spending time with humans isn't my _thing_. But you're different."

Sookie squirmed as he looked at her. Luckily, the waiter came back with a platter of covered trays. As she ate, they chatted about work and the weather. Sookie relaxed and enjoyed the meal, which happened to be the best meal of her life.

Eric leaned back in his chair and watched her eat. He seemed content with the silence, and didn't seem to notice the attention he was getting.

"People are staring at us." Sookie nodded to a table of women who were obviously swooning over Eric.

"Of course they are, I'm sitting across from a beautiful woman." Eric raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile.

Sookie giggled. "They're not staring at me, silly. They're staring at you. It's not every day you see a six and a half foot god wearing a kilt."

"A god? Is that what you think of me?" Eric leaned forward.

With a wine glass in her hand, she smiled at Eric. She had no intention of answering him. "Is this what it's like? To be a normal person on a date?"

Eric laughed warm and deep. "There is nothing normal about this date."

"Even so, I'm having a great time. Thank you for taking me out." Sookie hiccupped. "I may be a little drunk."

"Does that mean I'll need to carry you to the car?"

"Maybe…" Sookie's pulse quickened at the thought of being in his arms. When they left, Eric didn't have to carry her, but she was leaning heavily on his arm as he escorted her out of the restaurant. Her body melted into the low seat in his Corvette, and as she waited for him to join her, she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she opened her eyes again, Eric was sitting next to her, watching her and smiling. Sookie jerked upright. "Sorry, did I fall asleep?"

"Only for a moment." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so beautiful."

Her heart started pounding, effectively waking her up. "Um, thanks." She tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at his mouth. She licked her lips. "Eric, I really like you."

"Shh." The sound came out his mouth a second before his lips were on hers. His lips were firm and cool and took her breath away.

A moan escaped her throat and echoed through the car as his tongue pushed past her lips and rubbed against hers. She wound her arms around his neck, and twisted her body in her seat to try and get closer to him. Eric wrapped his arms around her body, his cool fingers caressing her heated skin. When his palms skimmed against the sides of her breasts, Sookie gasped and pulled away from him. "This is too fast. I'm sorry. I'm just…" She took a long shaky breath. "Nervous, I guess."

Eric groaned and closed his eyes.

Sookie bit her lip and second-guessed herself. "I'm so sorry Eric."

When Eric looked at her, he was smiling. "Don't apologize. I've got all the time in the world."

"Thank you." Her words came out as a whisper. She was sure he wasn't used to hearing no from anyone, and guilt forced her eyes away from his.

The silence that separated them on the drive back to Sookie's house was interrupted by Eric's phone ringing. He looked at the phone, and then at Sookie. He shifted in his seat and straightened his back. "I have to take this," he said to her before answering the phone. "Northman." He listened and nodded. "Of course. I'll leave within the hour." He snapped his phone shut and slipped it back inside his pocket.

Sookie wanted to know what was happening, but didn't ask. She didn't have any right to know, and Eric didn't seem like he was going to tell her. The food and wine in her stomach was making her drowsy again, but her curiosity over Eric's mysterious phone call was enough to contradict that. Familiar trees flashed outside her window as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thank you for dinner, Eric, and for that kiss. It was really something." Sookie gave him a sheepish smile.

The stormy atmosphere that surrounded Eric faded, giving way to a smile. "Yes it was. Thank you for a wonderful date. May I take you out again?"

Sookie grinned. "I would love that."

He opened her door and offered his hand. Face to face, Eric bent his head and whispered, "May I kiss you again?"

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes.

Eric's mouth fell on her ear, trailing a line of kisses across her jaw, and then finally hovered over her mouth.

Sookie was panting, waiting for the moment when he would kiss her again, and then realized he was waiting for her. She closed the gap between them, crushing her lips against his. He dug his fingers into her hair and devoured her mouth, leaving her breathless and hungry for more. She shifted her body, bumping into something hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into your pouch thingy."

Eric frowned and then smiled. "It's called a sporran."

"I didn't mean to bump your sporran."

"You didn't." Eric was staring at her mouth.

"But…" Sookie blushed when she figured out what he meant. He kissed her one more time.

"I'm sorry to leave you." Eric kissed her hand before returning to the driver's side. "Please give Adele my best wishes."

Too stunned to move, Sookie stood outside and watched him pull away.

* * *

Eric is going to make a stop at the Tilted Kilt. Anyone have any guesses about what's going on at work? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

hurley1215 and uvgottobekidding, thanks for the awesome ideas for Bill's continued punishment. You are twisted and hilarious!

Even though we are separated by 7,000 miles, **SeriousCrush** still lets me use her brain on a regular basis, and this time, she got me past a block that had stopped this story cold. I will never be able to express my gratitude enough for the time you have sacrificed for me. I love you so!

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 8

Eric's POV

Eric could still taste Sookie on his lips. She was sweet with a hint of bitterness from the wine. It had been years since he had enjoyed a kiss so much. He never allowed himself to get close enough to humans to share moments like he had with Sookie. Every time he was around her, he had a difficult time controlling his fangs. The blood he licked from her wounded hand was the last meal he had, and although he wished it were enough to satisfy him, it only piqued his appetite. He wanted more and he hoped she would give it to him. Eventually. She was nervous and inexperienced, and he knew exactly what she needed: time.

He had time. He just hoped his patience would last.

Eric was frustrated by having to go to New Orleans again, and he wished the Queen had discussed all the business at their meeting last night, but that wasn't her way. The position of Sheriff brought with it the necessity to deal with the Queen as often as she wanted. He knew it was an especially important meeting because she had called him herself. Of course, she apologized for forcing him to make the drive for the second time in as many nights, but when she mentioned the nature of their meeting, he understood her urgency.

Nearing The Tilted Kilt, he decided to stop in and tell Pam what was going on.

The crowd was unusually loud for a Sunday night, and as Eric made his way through the dining area, he figured out why. The Kilt had a new mascot: Bill.

Pam was grinning from ear to ear as she gave him directions. Bill was not happy about any of it, but clearly knew his place. Bill marched up to Eric and said, "Welcome to The Tilted Kilt, would you like a booth or a table?"

Eric had to force his mouth shut. Bill was wearing a Tilted Kilt uniform, and it was very short. Bill looked grotesque in the normally sexy bikini top, with bits of dark hair curling around the edges of the red plaid. Eric shuddered.

Pam laughed. "What brings you in tonight, boss? I thought you were going _out_ this evening." She looked past Eric.

"I have business I'd like to discuss with you." Eric nodded toward his office.

"Bill, be a good pet and stay. You know what will happen…"

Bill nodded and smiled wide. He teetered for a moment, and it was then Eric realized he was wearing high heels.

Pam patted the top of Bill's head and then followed Eric to his office.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Eric flipped through a pile of papers on his desk, signing forms quickly.

"Tremendously. What do you think of my new Jimmy Choos? Bill is very generous, isn't he?" Pam kicked her foot up, showing off her shiny blood-red shoes.

Eric smiled. "They're stunning. Now, the Queen asked me to meet with her tonight."

"Again? Weren't you just there last night?"

"Yes. She explained she's having problems with our investment."

"I see. What does she need your help with?"

"I'm not sure, but all the Sheriff's will be there, and I don't think it would sit well with her if I declined because I was on a _date_."

"Give Arla a slap on the ass for me." Pam winked and turned to leave. "I'll hold down the fort, even if we run out of booze."

"Excellent. I'll be back as soon as I can."

*:*

Eric pulled up to the Queen's mansion just as the meeting was getting started. Eric joined Sophie-Anne, Arla, Cleo, and Gervaise, representing all five Areas.

The Queen stood and straightened her back. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I have called you all here for two reasons."

The small group remained silent and waited patiently for her to go on.

"One, the clans are nearly unified in our choice to go public." She narrowed her eyes at Gervaise, who was rolling his eyes. "Two, the local resistance to the movement lies with a problem with TrueBlood, the synthetic blood being manufactured here, in the United States."

"What kind of problem?" Eric asked before anyone else could.

"Contamination. We believe someone at the research and development facility is tampering with the formula. None of the batches produced this month have passed inspection." Sophie-Anne started pacing. "Obviously, if we're going to go through with the Great Revelation, we _must_ have a supply of synthetic blood or humans are going to panic."

"Yes of course. This _contamination_, is it being caused by humans or vampires?" Eric leaned toward her.

"Humans. I'm certain of it."

Cleo interrupted, "So just kill the lot of them, and get new ones."

"That isn't very progressive, is it?" The Queen touched Cleo on the shoulder. "If we're going to mainstream, we can't go around killing humans left and right. What I need is for someone to put in the hours needed to find the source of the problem."

Eric immediately thought of Sookie and her gift. He wondered if she would be willing to help him, and then spoke before he thought of how she might answer. "I'll take care of it."

Sophie-Anne gave him a gracious bow. "Thank you Sheriff Northman." She returned to her chair and went on with the meeting.

The Great Revelation was going to take place in one week, as long as Eric could take care of their little problem at the research and development facility in Alexandria. She continued to stress her interest in the success of the plan and reminded everyone of her financial investment in the lab. After the general meeting, Sophie-Anne pulled Eric aside.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate your willingness to handle this situation. I have tried to deal with it myself, but my position here does not allow me time for a full investigation."

"Remember, I have an interest in the success of this plan as well." Eric invested in the Alexandria lab at the same time the Queen had. "You can trust me."

"I know I can. Thank you."

Just as Eric was getting ready to leave, Cleo stopped him. "I like your skirt."

"It's an Orkney tartan from the seventeenth century." He never liked Cleo, and his opinion of her wasn't getting any better.

Cleo scoffed. "Try not to torture and kill everyone at the lab. The Queen wouldn't be happy with that." Her face contorted with mock concern. "Everyone's gone so soft these days."

Eric smiled. "I have other ways of getting the truth."

Now, he had to convince Sookie to go with him. He checked the clock on his phone. He had just enough time to get back to Shreveport before sunrise. As he passed Arla, he remembered Pam's request and smacked her ass. "That's from Pam," he said over his shoulder as he left.

Eric drove by the facility in Alexandria, which was dark and deserted during the middle of the night. He rehearsed his conversation with Sookie during the rest of the drive and got home just before the sun made it above the horizon.

*:*

"Well? How was your meeting?" Pam was waiting in Eric's office Monday evening.

Eric looked around. "Where's your new toy?"

"Chained up at my house watching OWN. If any woman can knock sense into that old-fashioned head, it's Oprah." Pam nodded her head and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of bringing him to work tonight. Sookie's on the schedule."

"Thank you for not subjecting me to seeing that again." Eric grimaced.

"The meeting?" Pam raised her eyebrows.

"Chow needs to be here too." Eric called for him and a split-second later Chow was in his office. "The Queen informed me they are going through with the plan in one week."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I've heard that before. She said the same thing last month."

Eric put his hand up to stop her. "Once I take care of a little problem with the Alexandria lab, the Queen will give the green light. We need to be prepared for the repercussions. Pam, I need you to discuss the possibility of closing the restaurant with the servers. Chow, have you finished the security upgrades we discussed?"

Chow nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have one week. Next Monday everything will change."

Pam cocked her head to the door. "Ginger just got here."

Before she could leave, Eric added, "Send Sookie to me as soon as she gets here."

A knock on the door was exactly what he'd been waiting for. Eric inhaled and picked up the faint fragrance of Sookie from the other side of the door. He opened the door and smiled when she squeaked in surprise.

"You wanted to see me?" Sookie's hair was in a French braid and the end rested against her neck. She was playing with the elastic tied around the end.

"Yes, please have a seat." Eric waited for her to move into his office, and then he locked the door.

Sookie shifted on the edge of the chair, making the material of her skirt scoot up her legs. She didn't seem to notice how much skin she was showing, but Eric did. It took everything in his power to focus on the conversation he had practiced in his mind.

"I need your help."

"With what?" Sookie tilted her head and frowned.

"I need to get information from someone, and I cannot do it myself. I need you to use your gift." He could sense her hesitation.

"What kind of information?" Sookie leaned back in her chair.

"Vampires are coming out, so to speak. There is a lab in Alexandria developing synthetic blood, and someone there is tampering with the recipe. If we do not have a reliable synthetic blood supply, the majority of the human population will not accept us. Please, Sookie. I need your help. There isn't much time. You will be compensated for your work."

Her mouth hung open. "Like all vampires, everywhere?"

Eric nodded. "There will be a synchronized press conference with vampires all over the world. Monday at six a.m. Eastern Time."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"If all goes as planned, you'll know anyway, but I need you." He needed her in more ways than one.

Sookie smiled. "When do we leave?"

"The sooner the better."

"I have an outfit in my car, I'd like to change before we go."

She was back in a couple of minutes, and despite his desire to stay and watch her change, he stepped out and gave her the privacy of his office. When she opened the door, Eric couldn't take his eyes off the sleek black pants and tight pink shirt she was wearing, or rather, what he knew was under the fitted clothes.

Once they were in his car, Sookie turned to him and gasped. "I didn't even think about my area, is someone going to cover for me?"

"I took care of it. Don't worry." Eric smiled and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

Sookie's mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she were going to say something to him, but no words came out. In a move that surprised him, she lunged across the armrest and locked her mouth on his. Her lips were hot and demanding, and soon her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, overwhelming his senses. She opened her eyes slowly and moaned softly. "Sorry, we can go now. I just had to do that. It's all I've been able to think about."

"I hope you had sweet dreams after I dropped you off last night."

She blushed. "You could say that." She pressed her lips together and nodded toward the steering wheel. "We should go."

"Mm hmm," Eric answered absently. His mind filled with visions of Sookie stretched out on her bed, with him nestled between her legs. He shook his head. "Yes. We need to go."

Eric's mind wandered during the drive to Alexandria, which was made worse by Sookie wiggling in the low seat.

"I'm glad I'm wearing pants this time, it was so hard to get in and out like a lady last night." Sookie flashed him a smile.

"No one said anything about you needing to act like a lady."

Sookie swatted his arm playfully as her heart raced. "Do you know more about what is going on in this lab?"

Eric shook his head. "No. All I know is that it is a human causing the problem." Before they could discuss much more, they arrived at the facility. "Follow my lead."

* * *

Who's ready for more?


	9. Chapter 9

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you, SeriousCrush for steering me in the right direction and giving me the green light. I enjoy every chat, which leads to some sort of brainstorming. :) I don't know where I'd be without you.

Big love to all my reviewers. Reviews are the encouragement I need to keep writing. Thank you.

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 9

Sookie's POV

Sookie's feet were firmly planted in the spot they had been when Eric drove away. She smiled as she inhaled and found his earthy scent on her skin. Just thinking about the kiss they had shared made her light-headed. With a silly smile plastered to her face, she walked inside, only to find Gran unusually busy.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sookie sang as she walked into the front room.

"Nothing." Gran pressed her lips together and smoothed down her hair.

"You didn't happen to be spying on me, did you?" Sookie raised her eyebrows and snickered.

"Spying? You're accusing your ol' gran of invading your privacy and watching you kiss that beautiful man?" Gran grinned.

"Yes. Yes I am." She flopped down on the couch. "He really is something, isn't he?"

"Oh yes. Please tell me all about your date." Gran cleared her throat. "If you want to."

Sookie smiled at her. "He took me to La Caille. It was so amazing. Everyone was staring at us. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be at a fancy French restaurant with _him_."

Gran chuckled. "Well honey, you certainly deserve a night out. I'm so glad you had a good time."

"I really did. I had the best time." Sookie's cheeks flushed at the memory of the kiss in the car. "I'm going to have a nice long bath. See you in the morning."

"Good night, honey."

As the tub was filling, Sookie tied up her hair, wrapped herself in her robe, and padded to the bathroom. The small room was filled with steam. She sighed as the warm water licked her skin, engulfing her body.

The smile Eric had given her still remained on her face, making her cheeks ache. She didn't mind. Eric made her happy and happiness wasn't something she was accustomed to. She also wasn't used to the desire that radiated through her body and refused to go away. She had read about it in the romance novels she devoured in her teenage years, but until recently, had never experienced it herself. The thoughts coming from the boys and men she liked were enough to quench even the tiniest spark of desire. But things were different with Eric. He fanned the fire inside her until she was sure she would burst into flames.

Sookie couldn't put her finger on what made her want him so much. His confidence, poise, and power all contributed to her longing, but he had something extra. He oozed raw sexuality in a way she had never seen before, and she was having a difficult time resisting him.

While she soaked in the bath, Sookie couldn't come up with a single reason why she should resist him. She had been waiting for years for a man to come along and sweep her off her feet, and she was smart enough to recognize that it had finally happened. As terrified as she was of intimacy, she knew she didn't want to hide from it anymore.

As soon as Sookie snuggled under her covers she was asleep, but her dreams kept her from sleeping soundly. She was flying with Eric while she was kissing him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms gripped his neck while his large hands supported her ass. His tongue pushed into her mouth and something hard nudged against her sex. She gasped and writhed, trying to get more contact. Suddenly, they were on her bed. Eric was under her and Sookie was grinding against him over and over again. She came in tiny spasms, letting euphoria wash over her in the moments before consciousness claimed her. Eric's name was on her lips when she woke, sprawled on her bed with her robe wedged between her legs. Evening couldn't come fast enough.

Sookie nibbled on her bottom lip as she walked down the hallway to Eric's office. It was the moment she had been waiting for. She was going to ask him on another date, now she just had to muster the courage to go through with it. She raised her hand to knock as the door opened.

Eric stood in front of her with a satisfied smile on his face making her forget about what she was going to say.

"You wanted to see me?" She shook her head, clearing the haze of lust that settled into her brain at the sight of him.

Surprise didn't begin to explain how she felt about him asking for help, especially _why_ he needed it. She wasn't very practiced at getting information the way he wanted, and was going to express her concerns until Eric explained how important it was. She had to help him. His existence depended on it.

Sookie didn't feel like interrogating a bunch of strangers wearing a mini-skirt, so she changed before they left. She couldn't help noticing the way Eric's eyes lingered on her tight T-shirt, which made her smile.

Once they were in his car, she was tempted to crawl onto his lap and make her dreams come true, but she reigned herself in and focused on the job ahead of them. Eric certainly wasn't helping keep her mind out of the gutter. His comments made her blush.

Sookie stared up at the brightly lit brick building and swallowed hard.

"Follow my lead." Eric touched her back, helping soothe her nerves.

She squared her shoulders and followed him inside the building. A dark-haired woman sitting behind a desk in the entryway greeted them. Sookie opened her mind to the woman and was surprised to find a blank spot, just like Eric and Pam.

"Oh. Mr. Northman. What a surprise." The woman shifted in her seat as her eyes darted to the door leading to the lab. "What brings you here tonight?" It didn't take a mind reader to see she was nervous.

"Just an unannounced inspection."

"Of course. Please let me know if you need anything." The woman half-smiled at Sookie.

"We will need to use the break room."

"Yes, of course." The woman bowed her head and didn't stop them when Eric moved into the lab.

Massive metal vats lined the back wall, all of which were surrounded by people who looked like doctors getting ready for surgery. Their hair was covered, and they all wore lab coats and blue booties over their shoes.

"Should we change or something?" Sookie looked down at her shoes, which looked downright grimy in such a clean place.

"No need. We're going over there." Eric pointed to a room a few feet away.

Just as they started moving toward the room, one of the workers nodded to Eric and began to descend the scaffolding surrounding the rim of the vats.

The break room featured two round wooden tables, a handful of chairs and a long couch against the far wall. A pot of coffee was warming on the counter between the fridge and the sink. Eric and Sookie had just settled into the room when the worker entered. He pulled the cap off his head, revealing long black hair. He gave Sookie a broad smile, nearly as large as his nose.

"Eric, what brings you to Alexandria on this fine November evening, and with such a tasty little guest." The man raked his eyes over Sookie's body, making her feel naked.

"Long Shadow, this is my associate, Ms. Stackhouse."

Long Shadow didn't offer his hand, and Sookie wasn't inclined to offer hers. Everything about him revolted her. He popped open the snaps on his lab coat revealing a fair amount of skin and a tangled mess of metal jewelry. He smiled when Sookie looked at his naked chest. His hand brushed against a particularly flashy necklace featuring a large lightening bolt. He was smiling again. Sookie grimaced.

Sookie fought the urge to greet him, choking down her Southern hospitality with a chaser of bile.

Eric stepped in front of Sookie. "We are here on business. We will need to speak to all of your employees. One at a time." He looked at Long Shadow expectantly, waiting for him to comply. It didn't take long.

"No problem."

Once Long Shadow was out of the room, Sookie released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"He's not my favorite." Eric shrugged.

A minute later, Long Shadow returned with an employee. "These people are going to ask you a few questions. You're going to answer them. Understand?"

The man winced and then nodded quickly. Long Shadow rolled his eyes and left.

Sookie could feel fear coming off him in waves. She smiled and held her hand out to him. "My name's Sookie."

"Al," he said as he put his hand in hers. His smile dissolved when he made eye contact with Eric.

Sookie glanced over her shoulder. "Um, Eric? Could you have a seat at that other table? I think Al's a little nervous."

Eric didn't say anything, but he nodded and did what she asked.

Al exhaled. Sookie was still shaking his hand while she opened her mind to him.

"So, Al. Do you like your job?"

"Yes." Al's mind showed her images of Long Shadow scaring him on a regular basis. He liked the money, but was thinking of quitting as soon as his wife got benefits from her job. Working swing and graveyard shifts was difficult to keep up with, especially with two kids at home.

"What do you do here?" Sookie didn't release her grip on him.

"I'm an inorganic chemist. I deal with minerals mostly." Al measuring and combining white and brown powders on thin pieces of waxy paper popped into his head.

"Do you know why we're here?" Sookie stared into his eyes.

Al nodded. "Something's wrong with the formula." _It's not me. I don't want to lose my job. Not yet._

"Thanks Al. Can you ask someone else to come in and talk to me?"

When the door clicked, Sookie turned to face Eric. "It's not him."

Eric gave her a satisfied smile and nodded.

Sookie worked with one employee after another, getting no results until a woman came in, escorted by Long Shadow. "There are still five more after this one."

She plastered a smile on her face. "Thank you Long Shadow, I'll take it from here."

Long Shadow hesitated to leave and when he did, Sookie could tell he was just outside the door.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." She held her hand out and blinked when the woman's hand touched hers. She was an open book, which wasn't that unusual, but what _was_ strange was the pages were blank.

Allison answered all the questions Sookie asked, except the last one. She had no idea why she was being questioned. All the other employees were afraid of losing their jobs, but not Allison.

"Are you and Long Shadow dating?" Sookie saw a flash of him without his shirt on and grimaced. She could hear Eric shift in the chair behind her.

Allison looked down at the table and blushed. "I don't know what we are. It's all a little hazy."

Sookie smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring pat. "Does he ever give you special jobs?"

Allison blinked and stared past Sookie. "I clean sometimes, which is weird, because I'm in the quality control department, but I don't question him. It's better that way."

An image filled Sookie's head, of Allison pouring gallons of bleach into the vats, which were already full of a red syrupy liquid. "Does he make you use bleach?"

Allison nodded blankly and then frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words never had a chance to leave her lips as Long Shadow landed a blow on the side of her head. Her body fell to the ground with a soft thud, and then he was holding Sookie's throat. His attention flickered for a moment when something crashed behind her, but then he began to squeeze.

Long Shadow's fangs were fully descended and he was growling. "Fucking bitch, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" He lunged at her, but before Sookie could blink, his body exploded.

Eric was covered in blood and was standing where Long Shadow had just been with a broken table leg in his hands, which had a bloody lab coat draped over the end.

Sookie's face was wet, and she started to hyperventilate. Her hands were covered with stringy bits of bloody tissue. She realized with horror it was Long Shadow. Before she could decide whether to scream or vomit, she passed out.

* * *

Chapter 10 coming soon! I may post spoilers... follow my blog and you'll find out. :) mysecretofanfiction dot wordpress dot com


	10. Chapter 10

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I'm sorry for making you wait! I started my third book last week and getting the beginning right has been very time consuming. I was also distracted by the exhilarating moments where I read really great reviews of my first book, Orchids for Lila. Visit my other blog to read them and follow me there (septemberroberts dot wordpress dot com). I am so grateful for the loving and supportive community I have found here. I can't thank you all enough. :)

In addition to following my SeptemberRoberts blog, you should also follow MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com, so you can be notified when I post spoilers.

Thank you **SeriousCrush** for your edits, love, and encouragement. Help me wish her a Happy Birthday and show her some of the love she gives me!

Thanks to **honulvr** for reminding me about a part of the canon, so I would be sure to get the details right. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the Kilt. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. :) Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 10

Eric's POV

The table leg fell to the floor and landed in the bloody pile of clothes as Eric scooped Sookie into his arms. Based on the last time she blacked out, Eric estimated that Sookie would be unconscious for at least an hour. He needed to clean up the mess before she came to. He carried her to the sink, and cleaned her face. The last thing he wanted was for her to ingest some of Long Shadow's blood. He checked her mouth and was relieved to find it free of any trace of blood. Her clothes, on the other hand, were saturated with blood and he struggled to determine the best thing to do next. If he undressed her without her permission, she might be angry with him, but if he left her in bloody clothes, she might pass out again at the sight. While he debated, he placed her gently on the couch against the far wall and turned his attention to Allison, who was beginning to wake. As he reached down to pick her up, something caught his eye. It was one of Long Shadow's necklaces. It was a lightening bolt. Eric growled as he picked it up. With the necklace clutched safely in his hand, he picked up Allison and called for Felicia, who came running from the front desk.

Felicia was twisting her dark hair around her finger as she came into the room, and stopped short when she saw the mess on the floor.

"Dismiss the other employees and lock the door behind them."

Felicia nodded.

"You are not to leave." Eric's jaw clenched.

Her eyes widened. "I'm not going anywhere." True to her word, she reappeared a few minutes later. Before she could speak, Eric thrust Allison into her arms. Allison moaned.

"She needs help. She cannot know what happened."

Felicia blinked and held Allison close to her body. "Of course. All the workers here have a change of clothing. When she wakes, I'll send her to the shower downstairs and have her change. Her clothes have obviously been contaminated." She looked at the bloody lab coat on the floor.

"Aren't you interested in what happened?" Eric narrowed his eyes.

Felicia wouldn't look at him.

"You too?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I was never opposed like he was," she nodded to the pile of goo on the floor. "I'm just a loyal subject."

Eric opened his hand. "Who is behind this?"

"My Queen, Freyda. Queen of Oklahoma." Felicia cringed as she forced the words out of her mouth.

He shook his head. Queen Sophie-Anne wouldn't be happy about that. "I need to take care of Ms. Stackhouse. Get Allison out of here as quickly as possible."

"Of course." Felicia nodded and rushed out of the room carrying Allison.

As soon as she was gone, Eric pulled out his phone. "Queen Sohpie-Anne, I'm in Alexandria. We have a problem."

Eric explained the events of the evening, carefully avoiding mentioning Sookie. The Queen was a ruthless businesswoman and if she discovered Sookie's talents, she would want her for herself. Eric couldn't risk losing Sookie. She assured him she would take care of Freyda and gave him orders for how to deal with Felicia. He knew he would need to clean up Long Shadow, so while he waited for Felicia to return, he scraped up as much as he could, filling the garbage in the corner of the room.

Felicia cleared her throat. "Allison has been taken care of. She's on her way home." She played with her hands and avoided looking at Eric.

"I need you to finish cleaning up this room."

Felicia moved to the sink and pulled out a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Queen Sophie-Anne is allowing you to live, on one condition." He waited for Felicia to look at him. "You need to deliver this to Queen Freyda. Tell her the fight is over." He opened his hand and offered the bloody lightening bolt necklace.

"Thank you." Felicia bowed and took the necklace.

"I will leave you to clean." With that, Eric cradled Sookie against his body and went downstairs.

He had only been in the basement once before. The first time he toured the lab he was surprised to find a shower and recovery room down there. It was built in as a safety feature, just in case of chemical contamination. Just outside the shower, towels and clean lab coats hung from hooks.

Sookie's breathing was deep and even as Eric carefully stepped out of his shoes and helped her out of hers. Fully clothed, he stepped into the large tiled shower, still holding her against his chest, and turned the water on.

The warm water washed over his body, rinsing the little blood on his clothes off, but when he turned their bodies, and the water misted her face, Sookie jerked awake.

Her eyes were wide as she looked around the room. When she finally looked up at Eric, she gasped and tried to pull away from him.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you."

Sookie shook her head and pushed against his chest.

He gently put her down and put his hands up to prove he wasn't going to hurt her. She looked down at her clothes and a tiny scream escaped her throat. Eric gripped her shoulders when she wavered and positioned her under the stream of water. He kept a safe distance between them while giving her the support she needed. Eventually, she put her hands out and braced herself against the back wall while the water washed the blood off her clothes. Her body shook and quiet sobs filled the room. Eric moved his hands in tiny circles over her back.

When the water ran clear, Eric turned off the water and wrapped Sookie in a towel. He guided her into the adjoining room and placed a lab coat on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry I don't have something better for you to change into, but at least this isn't wet." He turned to give her some privacy, facing the door.

"Don't go." Her voice was tiny and desperate.

The towel hit the floor with a thud and then he could hear her straining to peel her wet shirt off her skin followed by a grunt of frustration.

"My hands are shaking too much. I can't unbutton these."

Eric turned around and forced his mouth closed. Sookie had pulled the lab coat on and the top snap was closed. It strained against her breasts, making a gap where her skin could be seen. Her dark pink nipples pressed against the thin white material, and her wet hair clung to her face as she struggled with the button of her jeans. It took two attempts before his mouth worked properly and formed words. "May I help you?"

Sookie furrowed her forehead and thought for a minute. "Sure."

Eric closed the gap between them and touched her hands. The second he touched her, her pulse quickened and her exposed skin sprouted goose bumps. She pulled her hands away from him while his fingers dipped inside the waistband of her jeans. Her skin was soft and warm and he had to fight everything inside him that was telling him to take her right then and there. The button slid through the hole with little effort, but Eric's fingers lingered. Slowly, he pushed the zipper down exposing the top of her lacy pink panties. Eric moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Thank you." Sookie's hands were on top of his. "Thank you for saving me. Again." She finally looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry I put you in danger."

Sookie touched her neck. "Why do they always have to choke me?"

Eric growled when he noticed the ugly bruises starting to appear on her neck.

Sookie shivered. "I need to get these off. Do you mind…?"

He turned around again, and while he was facing the door, he peeled his own wet shirt off.

"Okay, I'm done." Sookie had come around him, with a pile of wet clothes in her hands. Her eyes were glued to his chest.

A smiled played in the corner of his mouth as he began removing his jeans.

Sookie swallowed hard and then shook her head. "Sorry, I'll give you some privacy."

Eric joined her seconds later with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Give me your clothes. I will have them cleaned. I think it's time to get you home."

"Thank you," she whispered.

The break room was spotless. The only evidence of the disturbance was the missing broken table. Felicia had already left and the building was eerily quiet. She had left her keys on her desk by the entrance.

Eric stuffed their wet clothes in the trunk of his car and opened Sookie's door for her. The two-hour ride back to her house was quiet, as Sookie spent most of the drive looking out her window.

Once he stopped his car outside her house, he turned to face her. "This is for you." He handed her an envelope of money. "Although, in light of what happened tonight, I'm not sure it's enough."

Sookie thumbed through the stack of bills, her mouth hanging open. "Eric, we never discussed this much money."

"I said you would be compensated, and I am a man of my word. Don't argue. You earned it." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. "Without your help tonight, who knows how many lives would've been lost. I was asked specifically to protect the humans working there if possible. Thanks to you, I was able to accomplish that."

"But I… Thank you." Her eyes fell to the envelope again.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but there will be occasions where I need you like I needed you tonight. Would you be willing to work with me again?"

Sookie took a deep breath. After what seemed like an hour, she answered him. "Yes. You can count on me." She let out a dry laugh. "I don't know how helpful I am when I pass out constantly."

"It must be frightening from your perspective."

Sookie nodded. "It is, and passing out was a defense mechanism I had to rely on when I was a kid, so I guess I'm not that surprised. It's just embarrassing."

Eric smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll always be there to catch you."

Sookie laughed and then pain registered on her face for a moment. "Just try not to explode any more vampires on me." She shuddered. "That was a lot of blood."

"How's your neck?" Eric brushed against the purple skin hidden by her hair.

Sookie winced when he touched her. "It hurts still. Sorry. It's starting to hurt when I swallow and talk too. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Gran."

"May I heal you?"

"How?"

"My blood. If you ingest it, it will heal your neck."

"You want me to _drink_ your blood?"

"It only takes a little."

Sookie held the sides of her neck while she swallowed, and grimaced. "It will heal me?"

Eric nodded and held his wrist near his mouth, waiting for her to make a decision. Once she nodded, he pierced his skin and offered it to her. "Drink quickly before the wound heals."

Sookie was hesitant at first. Her tongue barely touched him, and then she moaned and clamped her mouth over his wrist. When she pulled away from him, her eyes danced and she was smiling. "That feels amazing. I feel so alive! And my throat doesn't hurt at all. Is it bruised still?" She pulled her hair away from her neck and turned so he could inspect it.

"No. It's not bruised." Eric struggled to speak. He could see the pulse in her neck and longed to sink his fangs into her warm soft flesh. He cleared his throat. "You should probably get some rest."

Sookie was staring at his mouth. "I don't want to rest. I feel like going for a run or something. But more than anything, I want to kiss you, even if you are all fangy."

Eric had no intention of resisting her, and he wasn't sure he could've stopped her if he had wanted to. Sookie attacked his mouth, twisting in her seat. The only thing keeping her from climbing in his lap was the taut material of the lab coat, which was straining the snaps across her upper thigh as she contorted in her seat to get closer to him. Eric's hands roved over her hip, pulling her toward him. The scent of her arousal filled the car. She scraped her tongue against his fang and he moaned as her intoxicating blood bloomed in his mouth. His body shook as euphoria washed over him.

Moments later Sookie's tongue healed. When she pulled away from him, her pupils were dilated and her mouth was smudged with blood. Eric had never seen anything so sexy in all his life.

Her blood pinged through his body, stirring his hunger and rousing his desire all over again. "I think you should go inside." His throat was tight and he had to force the words out. He was beginning to question his ability to restrain himself.

"But I want more." Sookie touched his bare chest, leaving a burning handprint on his cool skin.

He was growling now. Control was slipping through his fingers. He had to move quickly before he lost it all together.

Once he opened his door, he took a deep breath and his head cleared a little. The scent of her blood and sex clung to his skin, but he wasn't overwhelmed by it. He walked around to the passenger side, attempting to hide his straining erection in the folds of the towel still wrapped around his waist.

As Sookie stepped out of the car, the bottom snap finally gave, exposing the inside of her thigh. Eric groaned and looked away. He could feel his resistance fading again. He pretended like he didn't notice when she rubbed her breasts against his arm. His rational brain was in the process of shutting down with each step toward her house.

"I think you should come inside with me." Sookie batted her eyelashes and tugged on his hand.

"I don't think you know what you're asking. I should've mentioned, vampire blood might cause heightened sexual arousal. The effects will wear off eventually, and I have no intention of taking advantage of you."

Sookie stopped on the step just above him, so her face was level with his. "What if I want you to?" Her words were slurred and her eyes were hooded with lust.

"Goodnight Sookie. Thank you for your help." Eric's feet were disobeying his brain, refusing to leave the step. "I need to go before I do something I'll regret," he said more to himself than her.

Hurt flashed across her face, settling in her eyes. "Sure, you should go. I mean if you're not interested."

"Sookie, you know that's not…"

"No. I understand." She straightened her back and climbed another step, putting distance between them. "Goodnight Eric." She turned and went in the house, never looking back.

* * *

Poor Eric! I think he needs a chance to explain himself, don't you? Chapter 11 is already in progress :)


	11. Chapter 11

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you for all of you who love and support me. It makes the darkness so much brighter. Big love to **SeriousCrush** for reading and approving so I could post, and taking time away from writing your own story!

I haven't replied to any reviews from the last chapter yet, but I'm planning to...I just didn't want to make you wait for a new chapter. :)

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 11

Sookie's POV

She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Despite how terrifying the night had been, Sookie couldn't stop thinking about Eric. The way his muscles rippled when he took his shirt off, and the way he growled when she kissed him.

_She_ had kissed _him_, and when she asked for more, he told her no. Maybe he wasn't interested in her. Maybe he only wanted her for her telepathy.

Her shoulders slumped against the front door. He said doing more than kissing her would be something he would regret. Tears started to streak down her cheeks. She thought about what she said. She hadn't come right out and asked him to have sex with her, but how much more blunt could she have been?

The lab coat she was wearing smelled like him. Sookie flopped on her bed and inhaled his scent while she tried to satisfy the desire burning through her. He said his blood might heighten her sexual desire. That was the understatement of the year. She had never been so turned on in her life, and she was alone.

Her mood didn't improve when she woke late the next morning. It was like her nerves were on fire. The water in the shower, the towel against her skin, and the way her jeans rubbed between her legs…everything turned her on. She was struggling to focus on anything as fantasies of Eric ran through her mind.

With a piece of toast inches away from her face, she stared off with a frozen smile on her lips. She was sprawled on top of Eric's desk and his face was nestled between her legs. She nearly choked on the bite of food in her mouth when Gran came into the kitchen.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. Did you have a nice night at work?"

Sookie's eyes watered as she swallowed the chunk of dry bread. She nodded.

"I've got a meeting tonight. Descendants of the Glorious Dead. I won't be here when you leave for work tonight."

"What are you making?" Sookie's eyes lit up as she scanned the kitchen, seeing the ingredients spanning the counter for the first time.

"Pecan rolls." Gran winked at her. "I'll save you a couple."

After Sookie finished her breakfast, she opened the envelope Eric had given her and counted the money. It held five thousand dollars. Her eyes bulged. She had never held so much cash in her hands before. She tucked almost all of it back inside. She looked at the one hundred dollar bill in her hand and decided on the spot to go shopping.

It had been years since Sookie had the luxury of shopping for herself, and as she flipped through the racks of dresses, she couldn't help but smile. Somewhere deep inside her heart she hoped she would have another date with Eric, and she found the perfect dress to wear, just in case. It was a beautiful crimson spaghetti strap dress, with a plunging neckline and a high cut waist. The silky material draped over her hips, swishing gently as she turned in front of the mirror. Her next stop was to find panties and a bra to match, and then a pair of shoes.

When she got home she hung her new dress in her closet and sighed. She was prepared for another date with Eric, now she just had to hope he would want one.

Sookie's leg bounced under the table as she ate dinner before leaving for work. She was still embarrassed by Eric's refusal, but she was eager to see him anyway.

The Tilted Kilt wasn't open to the public when she arrived, so Sookie set out to fill up salt shakers and do whatever else Ginger asked. She was relieved to have a distraction, since she was too nervous to go talk to Eric about what happened last night. When Eric called out to her and asked to see her in his office, Sookie's hand froze and salt poured all over the table. She shook her head when she realized she had made a mess and quickly cleaned it up before heading down the hallway to see him.

On her way, his voice called out again. "Pam, I need to talk to you at some point too."

The door was open slightly. Eric was not smiling. Her heart sank and she wanted to run.

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night. Will you please close the door?" Eric closed the file he had been looking through.

Sookie pushed the door closed and returned to the chair. She wedged her hands between her knees to keep them from shaking.

"I think there was a misunderstanding."

Tears welled up in her eyes as her hopes and dreams were crushed.

Eric moved so fast she couldn't track him, and then he was kneeling in front of her, touching her cheek. "Please don't cry." His eyebrows knitted together with concern. "Nothing came out right last night. I wanted to explain that I had no intention of taking advantage of you while you were in that state of mind."

"What state of mind?" Sookie blinked, coating her eyelashes with tears.

"Influenced by my blood. It's like a drug. I need to know that you want me because _you_ want me, not because you're high."

Sookie gasped. She hadn't thought of that. "I thought you didn't want me."

Eric shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Nothing could be further from the truth." He touched her knees. "I need you to understand something. Last night, we exchanged blood. I only meant to heal you, and then you fed me." He narrowed his eyes. "Your blood is exquisite."

Sookie looked away and blushed. It was the weirdest compliment she'd ever gotten.

"A blood exchange is significant, because it can form a blood bond."

She scrunched up her nose and tilted her head. "What's that?"

"If we exchange blood two more times, we will be connected, empathically. I'm sure you can already feel some of the effects: happiness, calmness, and others. They're all linked to the bond. Exchanges can also lead to increased frequency of dreams as well as thoughts in general about that person." He looked away.

"So you're telling me our exchange last night is the reason I'm happy to be around you?" She wasn't about to admit to her nonstop fantasies.

Eric nodded. "The line between your real feelings, and the feelings the exchange cause becomes blurred. Not to mention the effects of my blood."

She bit her lip. "When will I stop feeling so…?"

"Turned on?" Eric grinned, exposing his fully descended fangs. "I could smell you from the parking lot."

Sookie blushed and pressed her knees together, which was a huge mistake. A moan escaped her lips. She buried her face in her hands.

He gently pried her hands away, forcing her to look at him. "I could help you with that." Eric raised an eyebrow and wiggled it, making Sookie giggle. "Sometimes it helps if you relieve the pressure a little." His hands fell to her thighs.

Her legs relaxed under his touch, opening ever so slightly. His fingers caressed her exposed skin, making her moan again. She wriggled to the edge of the seat and opened her legs a bit more.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Sookie exhaled and nodded. "Yes. Please." Her breathing was ragged as she waited for him to touch her.

He leaned toward her and brushed her mouth with his lips. The heat from their kiss went straight to her sex, and she couldn't wait anymore. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his body as she devoured his mouth. Eric thrust his hips, crushing her clit with the massive bulge in his pants. That was all it took. Her body shook and she filled his mouth with her scream.

Eric broke the kiss and growled as he turned to face the door.

"You called?" Pam's voice rang through the closed door.

"No. Go away Pam."

"But…"

"Go!" Eric sighed and turned back to Sookie. "I'm sorry about that. Pam has terrible timing."

Sookie's cheeks were pink and her eyes fell to her lap. "Do you think she heard me?" Her limbs were still firmly wrapped around his body.

Eric shrugged.

Slowly, her arms and legs relaxed, releasing their grip on his body. "I should get to work." How could she look at him after what just happened?

He touched her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Do you feel better?" His eyes sparkled and the corner of his mouth tugged up.

Words wouldn't form, so she nodded.

He caressed her cheek before kissing her again. It was soft and sweet. When he pulled away, she was panting.

"I need to go, before we, um…" Her eyes darted to his desk and her head filled with her fantasy. "Yep, I need to go. See you later?" As much as she loved the idea of making her daydreams come true, she wanted her first time to be special. Private. She just hoped her libido would take a breather while she was trying to work.

It didn't.

She spent the next seven hours stuttering and stumbling every time Eric came into sight. She also became acutely aware of a presence in her mind. Not unwanted like the thoughts that constantly bombarded her, this was different. It was Eric. Although the moments were fleeting and unfocused, she could feel him. Desire. Hunger. Happiness. Frustration.

Could she control how much she felt? Was Eric projecting his feelings? Would her feelings override his? She chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the table she had been wiping down for at least five minutes. She leaned against the side of the table to support her wobbling knees. A gasp escaped her lips as Eric came up behind her.

"Are you all right?" His words licked her ear.

She swallowed, but her voice was gone.

He sighed. "I need to talk to you in my office." The desire was gone, as if a switch had gone off.

Sookie nodded and followed him. When they were alone, she frowned. "It's strange. Sometimes when I get inside someone's head, all I can feel is their emotions, but this is different. It comes and goes with you."

Eric sat on the edge of his desk and leaned toward her. "Interesting."

"Sorry. You wanted to talk to me?"

His jaw tightened and his lips pressed together. "I took a risk. I should've known it would happen sooner or later." He shook his head. "They know about you."

"They who?" She was frowning. Her stomach flipped.

"My… boss. Apparently Felicia said something about you."

"Felicia who? Why are you so nervous? I didn't do anything wrong." Her chin jutted out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Felicia was the woman at the front desk last night. The point is my boss wants to meet you."

"And that's a bad thing?" She knew the answer before he spoke. Her stomach twisted.

"She'll try to take you. Your telepathy…"

Sookie huffed. "I'm not a piece of property!"

He put his hands in front of him and his forehead creased. "I know. I think we can make a case, as long as you agree to work with me. Otherwise, it would be a good idea for you to start running now."

"When?"

"She's coming tomorrow night. She'll be here at closing. Are you with me?"

"Yes." The tightness in her stomach disappeared.

"Good." He relaxed and a smile spread across his face. "Now, I have a second matter I would like to discuss with you."

"Shoot." She leaned toward him, focusing her eyes on his.

"I would like to take you out. Friday?"

"Done." She wanted to do a happy dance. "I'll have to check my schedule, make sure my boss is okay with me missing yet another night of work."

"I'll put in a good word." He winked at her and slid off his desk.

Sookie stood, her body inches away from his. The ache was back, firmly rooted deep inside her body. "Thank you. For earlier." Heat spread from her cheeks, down her neck and across her chest.

Eric erased the distance between them, holding her in his arms. "I…" He turned toward the door, clenched his jaw and spoke under his breath. "Fucking Pam."

Sookie giggled. "I'll leave. See you tomorrow." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and opened the door. She passed Pam in the hall, exchanging a smile. Every step that separated them lessened the intensity of their shared emotions. Work was certainly going to be interesting from now on.

* * *

Do any of you feel this is MA content? Let me know so I can edit it for FFn. Please review. You know I love them!


	12. Chapter 12

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Yep. It's been weeks again. The good news is, I finished the rewrites for my second book and got work done in my garden. The bad news is, you all had to wait because of it. I hope you love me anyway!

**SeriousCrush** helps me in more way than I can even begin to explain. Thank you a million times.

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 12

Eric's POV

"You called?" Pam blinked her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"No. I didn't." Eric scowled at her. "I'll have you know you just interrupted something. Again."

"She smells yummy." Pam licked her lips.

"Keep your tongue to yourself. Sookie is mine." Eric sighed. "Actually I _do_ need to talk to you. It's about tomorrow night. The Queen is coming, she wants to meet Sookie."

Pam's shoulders tensed. "Is this about your trip to the lab in Alexandria? I meant to ask why you took her with you."

"Yes. Sookie is a telepath. Don't say anything to anyone. She already feels like an outsider and keeps her telepathy a secret. It would also be very bad for us if other vampires discovered her talent."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Obviously. And of course I won't say anything."

"It was Sookie who uncovered Long Shadow's plot to shut down our TrueBlood facility. He had been coercing an employee to taint the finished batches with bleach. Felicia was there the whole time and must've heard something because now the Queen knows Sookie is involved." His jaw muscles clenched. "Sookie has agreed to meet with her."

"Are you worried?"

"I would be if Sookie and I hadn't just exchanged blood."

"What!" Pam's mouth hung open. "You exchanged blood with her? You really meant it when you said she was yours."

"I only meant to heal her after Long Shadow hurt her throat, and then she kissed me and my fang cut her tongue."

Pam shook her head. "Lucky bastard."

*.*.*.*

It was business as usual the next night. Eric remained distant, allowing Sookie to focus on her job. Every time he got close to her, her legs shook and her heart raced. It was the perfect response to his proximity, but he knew it wasn't easy for her to get anything done. Her anxiety grew as the night went on. By the time the other servers cleared out, Sookie was a ball of nerves.

Eric held her shoulders. "You must trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sookie took a deep breath and relaxed. "I believe you." Some of the anxiety she was broadcasting disappeared as she smiled.

"They're here." Pam was standing near the entrance.

"Wait in my office." Eric nodded down the hall. Sookie pulled out of his grasp, taking his calm with her.

The usual entourage accompanied the Queen; Andre flanked her right side while Sigebert and Wybert stood guard at the entrance.

"Sheriff Northman. So good to see you."

"You as well, my Queen." Eric nodded. "Shall we retire to my office?"

Sophie-Anne motioned for Eric to lead the way.

Eric glanced at Pam who was eyeing the hulking twins blocking the door wearily. "Pam, will you help Chow unload the shipment we received?"

Pam gave him a grateful smile and ducked into the kitchen where Chow was still working.

Sookie was pacing his office, and stopped abruptly when Eric opened the door. She was so nervous she had forgotten to change into her regular clothes.

Sophie-Anne's eyes moved over her body, her lips pulling back as she smiled. "I love the uniform you have here."

A blush spread across Sookie's skin.

"You must be Miss Stackhouse. I've heard _a lot_ about you."

Sookie squared her shoulders and looked the Queen straight in the eyes. "And you must be the Queen." She bowed slightly.

"Sookie Stackhouse, this is Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq." Eric introduced the women. Andre made no move to be included in the conversation, so Eric left him out.

Sophie-Anne gave her a gracious nod. Within a few silent seconds, she had everyone in chairs around the office. Andre was silent by the door, seemingly disinterested in the goings on. Sookie was sitting across from Eric's desk in a chair next to Eric. The Queen stood in front of them.

"First, let me begin by sharing my gratitude to both of you for solving the problem at our Alexandria lab. I must admit I was a bit curious as to how you were going to deal with it Eric, and after my conversation with Felicia, my curiosity grew." Sophie-Anne looked directly at Sookie. "How did you do it?"

Sookie swallowed hard. "I am a telepath."

Sophie-Anne squealed and clasped her hands. "How delightful." She started walking back and forth. "Perfect timing too. Just think of it!"

Sookie smiled, but it was forced. Her heart was racing.

Eric put his hand on her shoulder. "Sookie has agreed to work with me when the need arises."

The Queen stopped and faced them. Her eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Sookie nodded. "I would be happy to work with Eric again."

Sophie-Anne shook her head and clicked her tongue. "I think you'll find my employ much more rewarding." She was staring intently at Sookie again, and frowned after a few seconds passed.

"She's mine." The muscles in Eric's body tensed. He didn't stand a chance in a fight against the Queen, but that wouldn't stop him from protecting Sookie.

The Queen looked at Sookie but spoke to Eric, "She's loyal? Obedient?"

Sookie scoffed and opened her mouth, but Eric spoke before she could. "Yes."

"I could always take her by force, but that might not be the best choice with the Great Revelation right around the corner." Sophie-Anne sighed and her shoulders dropped. "I guess the only matter to discuss is her salary. How much did you pay her for the Alexandria job?"

"Five thousand, but I fear it was not a suitable amount for what she endured." Eric shook his head.

Sookie shuddered.

"I will leave the matter to you." The Queen turned from Eric to Sookie. "It was lovely to meet you."

Sookie stood, understanding she was being dismissed. She bowed slightly again and left, closing the door behind her.

"I can definitely see the appeal." Sophie-Anne nodded toward the door. She leaned against his desk. "How have you convinced her to work for you?"

"I asked her." Eric frowned and then a light bulb went off in his head. "You mean because she can't be glamoured?" The Queen nodded before he went on. "I believe that is part of her telepathy."

"Her linage must be very interesting. Telepathy is not a human trait." She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "I will be happy to reimburse you for whatever costs may incur when I need her." The Queen always had a plan.

Eric straightened his back. He had to know exactly what she wanted. "What do you have in mind?"

"On Monday, during the Great Revelation, the last thing I want is for some irrational human to make a scene. It would look bad on our special day. Miss Stackhouse would be tremendously helpful."

It wasn't a request. "What time do you need us there?"

"Five. We go on air at six."

"We will be there."

"Good. I am very pleased with your discovery. If there is anything you need, just say the word."

"Sookie's safety is of the utmost importance." Eric leaned forward.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to damage her. She's far too valuable."

Eric growled. "She's not a toy. She's a human, and she is not prepared for our world."

Sophie-Anne's laugh filled the room. "None of them are, but come Monday, they won't have a choice." She walked toward the door. "Come Andre." Once they were out in the hall, she called back to Eric, "See you Monday, if not before."

Monday was soon enough.

Sookie was still in the building. Her anxiety was radiating off her in waves. It only took him a minute to find her in the basement.

With a bottle in her hand, she looked up at him. "Did I do all right?"

Eric smiled. "Yes. The Queen was impressed. I'm glad she didn't put up more of a fight for you."

"She must trust you."

He tilted his head as he looked at her. She had so much strength and wisdom, balanced with naiveté and fragility.

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "You said, 'she's mine.' What does that mean?" She was all strength as she propped her hand on her hip. "And then you told her I was loyal and obedient. You talk about me as if I'm a dog."

"Let me explain." Eric sat on the stairs across from her. "It is practically unheard of for a vampire to trust a human. She wanted to know why I trust you, and if she could trust you too. She also realized you cannot be glamoured, which is why she asked if you were obedient. Normally, that is how we get humans to cooperate."

Sookie shook her head and closed her eyes. "Fine. What about the other part, you claiming me?"

Eric's hands went up. "It is a reference to our bond. I was protecting you. If I claim you, no one else should be able to."

"Should?" Sookie scoffed.

"Sophie-Anne is my Queen. She can take what she likes."

"So I should count my blessings she didn't? This is ridiculous." Sookie turned her back to him and went back to the cases of booze bottles.

"Please don't be angry."

Sookie faced him. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one being told you have no choice! It wouldn't have mattered what I said. I would still be working for her. Do you know how powerless that makes me feel?"

"She controls much of my life too, but without her support, I wouldn't have any of this." He motioned to the room around them. "I have power I wouldn't have otherwise, and I plan to use that power to protect you."

Sookie pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, covering most of her face. "I would be a fool to think I don't need your help, wouldn't I?"

Eric nodded.

"So what now? She calls all the shots in _my_ life?"

"No, not all. I promise I will always tell you as much as I can. Speaking of that, we need to be in New Orleans early Monday morning to make sure the Great Revelation happens without a problem."

Sookie looked at the floor. "What does the Queen need me to do?"

"She wants you to monitor the crowd. If there are any problems, we'd like to know before it gets caught on tape. None of us are under the delusion that all humans are going to be happy when we reveal ourselves, but we don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"It's going to be the biggest news since, well, since I don't know when…probably ever. I can't even imagine how hard it's going to be for people to accept."

"You took it well."

"Yeah, but I'm not like most folks. Am I?" Sookie raised her eyebrow. "I'm outside the norm, so it's not such a huge stretch for me to believe there are others that are too, but for everyone else? You better be prepared."

"We are. The Tilted Kilt will be closed Monday, just in case."

"What about after that? People are going to freak out."

Eric ducked behind the stairs and pulled out a box of TrueBlood and the returned to the spot where he had been sitting. "This should put their minds at ease." He showed her the bottle. The top popped as he untwisted it. "This is what they are making in Alexandria. It's our food." He took a long swallow and grimaced.

"Seems like you really enjoy it." Sookie's mouth turned up at the corners.

"It's sustaining. Not satisfying. Not like yours."

"Our blood is satisfying?" She took a step closer and sniffed the open bottle. "That smells like a rusty garden tool."

"That is a very close comparison." He chuckled and put the bottle down. "And yes. Your blood is very satisfying, at least for my hunger."

She wedged herself between his legs and touched his mouth. "Are there things besides hunger you need satisfied?"

"Desire. Lust." He punctuated each word with a hand on her ass.

"So, what would happen if you drank my blood right now?" She tilted her head to the side. The light hanging from the ceiling made her golden skin glow.

"You would leave me wanting more."

"More blood?" She stroked her neck.

A low growl rumbled through his chest. "More of you. All of you. All warm and soft and ready." He kneaded the round globes of her ass.

She picked up the bottle from the stair. "And you're telling me this synthetic blood doesn't do that for you?" Her eyes twinkled and the heady aroma of her arousal filled his nose.

"Stop talking and kiss me."

As their lips crushed together, Sookie's tongue stroked his fangs, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

Her eyes were closed when she pulled away. "What if I'm not ready yet?"

"I can wait." He forced the words past his lips. It's a good thing he was already dead, because waiting would surely kill him.

* * *

Chapter 13 is done and waiting to be edited. I'm going to post a spoiler on my blog, so if you're hungry for more you can read there. mysecretofanfiction dot wordpress dot com You might want to keep my blog address handy because Chapter 13 is definitely MA, so it won't be on FFn.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

**SeriousCrush**, you do so much more than checking for mistakes, you fill me with confidence. Thank you for always being there for me, despite how full both of our lives are.

Here's the good news: You get a new chapter chock-o-block full of lemons.

Here's the bad news: There's only one more chapter.

I have loved each and every one of your reviews, and I know that at least two of you will beg me to continue writing this story, but I really feel like it's time to start a new story, and you know how I suck at writing two at once! Thank you again for all the love and encouragement, now, who wants to read about Eric on a date in a kilt?

This chapter is NOT safe for work (if you're under 18 you shouldn't be reading a story rated M) and will only be on FFn for 2 days, at which point I will edit it and direct traffic to my blog for the full unadulterated version. Enjoy!

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 13

Sookie's POV

It was seven o'clock. Eric would be there soon.

She was ready. Tonight was the night. It was the night she was going to give herself to him. It was such a strange word. Ready. It meant so much: intimacy, trust, happiness, and above all, giving in to lust.

Her hands shook as she pulled the crimson dress out of her closet. It seemed like she had known him for months, probably because they had been through so much together. It was hard to believe it was only a week and a half ago that her life changed. She was alive now. There was no turning back.

The silky material of the dress brushed against her skin as she tugged it over her head. It took a minute to get the neckline in place, and when she was done, her breasts spilled over the edge, which is just what she wanted.

Gran was gone visiting with a friend, but before she left, she blushed and asked Sookie to tell Eric hello for her. The Stackhouse women were smitten.

Sookie paced the length of the hall. The seconds on the clock ticked with each footfall, and then gravel crunched outside. She stopped and pressed her hand against the door. Eric was on the other side. Her mouth went dry and her heart raced.

"Sookie?" The thick wooden door muffled his voice.

She swallowed and put her hand on the doorknob. The latch clicked and the door swung open.

"Hi." A smile spread across her face as his fangs descended. Only a sliver of blue rimmed his enormous pupils as he took in the sight of her. "Do you always wear your kilt when you go on dates?"

"Only for you." His voice was barely a whisper. "Do you always look so beautiful when you go on dates?"

"Only for you," she echoed, bringing a smile to his lips. "Please come in. I just need to get my shoes on."

The light from the porch gave him an angelic glow as he came inside. She stepped into her shoes, but no matter how much she wiggled her toes, they wouldn't go on all the way. Her hair nearly touched the ground as she bent over to ease her feet into the tight leather. She peeked through the curtain of her blonde waves to look at Eric. His eyes were nearly black and were focused on her ass. His kilt was tented right next to his sporran, which made her giggle as she recalled their last date.

With a swift upward movement, Sookie was upright. She teetered on the heels and smiled when Eric held her naked shoulders. "Thank you."

Instead of responding, his mouth crushed against hers. His impatient tongue licked and nudged until it was nestled inside her mouth.

Sookie leaned back against the wall, pulling him with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when his body pressed against her, cool and hard. Their tongues dueled at a frenzied pace until Sookie deliberately stroked his fangs. He really seemed to like that. She opened her eyes and watched his face transform as she caressed one and then the other. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and released it with a pop as she pulled away. Her panting breath filled the silent hall, breathing life into the house. "Shall we?"

Eric cleared his throat and took a step away from her. "Of course." Ever the gentleman, he followed her lead. He had no idea she had changed her mind. He had no idea his wait was almost over.

"Where are we going this time?" Sookie scanned the sides of the road.

"It's a surprise." Eric's face lit up. He pulled his hand out of hers as he downshifted and turned down a residential neighborhood.

"Wait a minute, is this _your_ neighborhood?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "Shh, it's a surprise."

The engine hummed just before it stopped, and then Eric was at her side, escorting her toward the front door. Soft light flickered through the window.

"Close your eyes." He touched her eyelids and then his hand pressed against the small of her back, sending chills through her body. The door clicked and they were moving. She inhaled, filling her nose with the delicious aroma of food. "Okay, you can open them."

She gasped. "You cooked?"

Eric let out a burst of laughter. "No, I hired a chef." He pulled out a chair at the table. "Please. Sit and eat."

The table was host to an array of metal dishes. They were covered; some with tiny flames under them to keep them warm, others obviously chilled and glistening with condensation. "Where do I start?"

"Here." Eric pointed to the chilled dish, containing a salad. "And then these." One after another, he lifted the domed lids, revealing the contents of each. He sat across from her, watching and waiting.

The portions were perfect and the food was delicious, and by the time Sookie opened the final dish she was contentedly full. An oval dish containing crème brûlée waited for her. She picked up a spoon and cracked the caramelized surface. Her first bite was creamy with a few shards of golden sugar. She closed her eyes and moaned. "It's too bad you can't eat this. It is so delicious." She opened her eyes only to find his spot at the table vacant. She frowned and cocked her head when she saw him standing several feet away in the kitchen, where the counter hid his body. He was clutching a bottle of synthetic blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just hungry, all of a sudden." A tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

When she was done, he offered her a glass of wine. He poured the rest of his blood into a matching wine glass and beckoned her to join him on the couch.

She kicked her shoes off and sat next to him. Her nerves got the better of her, so she filled the silence between them with chatter: work, life, friends, and family. Everything she could think of. Eric listened and added to the conversation, occasionally interrupting her to touch a strand of hair next to her face or gently graze her shoulder.

During a pause, Eric interjected, "We can go out, if you would like. Shreveport is more alive at night than it is during the day, or so I've heard."

Sookie sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to go anywhere. I like this. I like being with you."

"Good. I don't want to go anywhere either." Eric turned slightly, facing her. He took her hand in his. Concern creased his smooth forehead. "You're shaking."

"I'm nervous. In case you didn't notice, what with my constant rambling and all." She laughed. "Thank you for dinner, it was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them.

"I just wanted to thank you before I forgot. No one has ever been so good to me. I've never met anyone like you. I…"

"Shh." He touched her lips with his other hand, effectively quieting her.

Their bodies moved in unison and their mouths met in the middle. The kiss left her panting. The tightness in her muscles disappeared, leaving desire in its wake. It consumed her, overpowering everything else.

"I want you." Those three magic words seemed to release the animal inside Eric.

He growled, but his touch was soft. "No more waiting?" Hope lit up his eyes.

"I'm ready." She was breathless and exhilarated, but just before he kissed her again, her stomach knotted again. "But…"

"But what?" He was frozen, inches away from her face. His own features unreadable.

"I don't…I'm not…" Sookie sighed. "I've never done this before."

Eric's face brightened. "That's nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Thank you."

He closed the gap between them and waited for her mouth to open to his. As their lips and tongues moved, Sookie scooted onto his lap, keeping her knees together so her legs hung over the side of the couch. She gasped as his hard length rubbed against her swollen sex. She writhed and gulped for air as Eric's wet lips left a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He paused on the pulsing flesh pounding with each beat of her heart.

"Hold onto me," he commanded before heading downstairs with her in his arms. He flipped on the lamp on the nightstand and then placed Sookie on the floor against the edge of his bed. "You are so beautiful."

His compliment warmed her through and through. The distance between their bodies filled her with despair. She needed him. As if he could read her mind, he wrapped his arms around her.

She wedged her hands between them and started to unbutton his shirt, pausing to dismantle the piece of fabric draped over his shoulder. It fell to the floor, pooling around their feet. Eric's hands fell limp to his sides and his eyelids were heavy as he watched her. With each button's release came a glimpse of his perfect chest, which was level with her eyes. Sookie sighed as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Each chiseled muscle jumped when her fingers explored the broad plane of exposed skin. His nipples hardened against her palms. Her lips brushed against one and then the other, drawing a moan out of his mouth. His moan morphed into a growl when her fingers dipped inside the waistband of his kilt. The fine woolen material shifted between their bodies. Pink infused her cheeks as she realized why his kilt was moving. In a bold move, she started unwrapping the material and frowned when Eric stopped her.

"You need to catch up." He raised an eyebrow and nodded at her dress.

She braced herself on the edge of the bed while he moved her zipper down. The cool air caressed her skin moments before his fingers did the same. The spaghetti straps of her dress flopped down her arms as the dress lost its hold on her body. She clutched it against her breasts and bit her bottom lip.

Eric's hands fell on top of hers as gently and reassuringly as his voice. "It's okay."

The silky fabric slipped through her fingers, falling in a single sheet on the floor around her feet.

Eric inhaled sharply, pulling air through his clenched teeth. "Beautiful."

"Now you." Sookie was staring at his tented kilt, and this time, when she tried to unwrap it, he didn't stop her.

***this story has been edited to comply with FFn M rating. For the full story, please visit my blog mysecretofanfiction dot wordpress dot com***

* * *

Well? Don't just sit there…let me know what you think. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

My darling **SeriousCrush** has been ill for the better part of three weeks now and was not able to edit this chapter. All mistakes are my own.

This is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this little story!

* * *

The Tilted Kilt Chapter 14

Eric's POV

Her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, but then she kissed him instead. She was sweet and warm. He couldn't get enough.

*MA content has been edited to satisfy FFn guidelines. Please visit my blog for the full unedited story at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot net *

He licked her wound and then he healed her with a drop of his blood.

Sookie's eyes were closed and her skin glowed. Her beauty was amplified by the smile that seemed to touch every part of her face.

A strand of her golden hair clung to her forehead. Eric moved it and then traced the contour of her face. "So beautiful."

Her eyes fluttered open and the skin around them creased as her smile deepened. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close so she could nuzzle into his chest. "Now I can see what all the fuss is about." His skin muted her words.

"What fuss?" He lifted away from her so he could see her face.

She smiled again. "Sex. I never understood why it was such a big deal. Feeling is a lot different than seeing it from someone else's mind."

"Thank you for feeding me." His fangs descended at the thought.

Sookie giggled and touched them with her fingertips. "I hope I didn't leave you wanting more."

His hair brushed against her arm as he shook his head. "I have never been more satisfied in my life."

"That makes two of us." She grinned.

*.*. *.*

True to his word, Chow had taken care of everything. A new security system protected the Tilted Kilt twenty-four hours a day. The windows and doors had been reinforced and a storage room in the basement had been converted into a vampire safe room, which was fully stocked with TrueBlood.

Just after closing Sunday night, the serving staff was called to a meeting. Sookie stood side-by-side with the other women.

"You all have tomorrow off. Paid leave."

Squeals of excitement rippled through the group of women, but just as promptly as it started, they quieted down.

"I would like you all to watch the news tomorrow."

"What channel and time?" Ginger asked tilting her head to the side.

"Doesn't matter. There will be one story that dominates the news feed tomorrow." He held up his finger, stopping Ginger from asking the obvious question. "You'll find out what it is soon enough."

Sookie had the only smile in the group. Everyone else was frowning.

"I'll see you Tuesday evening, unless you decide not to come back to work. If that is the case, your paycheck will be mailed to you."

"What? Why wouldn't we come back?" Ginger put her hand on her hip. The other servers looked to her, nodding in agreement, except Sookie, who was still smiling at Eric.

"That's all for now. Good night." Eric nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone filed out, one after another, until there were only four. Eric, Pam, Chow and Sookie.

"When will you be back?" Pam touched Eric's shoulder.

"Before dawn tomorrow." That's when they should be back, unless something goes wrong.

Pam frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"We'll be fine." He nodded at Sookie. "Stay at your house. You too Chow."

They left together. Chow activated the alarm after Eric hung the sign, informing the public they would be closed Monday evening.

"We'll be watching. Be careful, Sookie." Pam's forehead was furrowed.

Sookie smiled at her. "Thanks Pam. I will be."

Eric escorted Sookie to his car. "It's already one, we need to go if we're going to get there in time."

Sookie napped on and off for most of the ride, but as they approached New Orleans, she was wide-awake. She had never been this far south, and had questions about everything. Eric promised to take her sight seeing in the evening.

Before they went inside the news studio, Sookie turned in her seat. "We need to come up with a code, you know, if I find someone. I'll touch my nose."

"And say their shirt color."

"Right. That's a good plan." She swallowed hard. "I'm nervous."

His hand fell on top of hers. "Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sookie nodded and then got out of the car.

The WWL studio was buzzing with people, despite the early hour. Eric and Sookie walked into the building at a quarter to five. The woman behind the desk looked at them and smiled briefly. "Are you part of the group for the six o'clock interview?"

"Yes. Qu…Sophie-Anne Leclerq is expecting us. Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse."

She scanned a list of names and nodded. She pressed a button on the phone, activating the speaker. "Mike, more of Ms. Leclerq's people are here." She smiled again as she disconnected the call. "Mike will be right with you." She gestured to the waiting area.

Sookie had been quiet since they stepped inside the building and had taken a seat immediately, but Eric couldn't relax. Today was the day history would change. No more hiding.

A round man with a headset propped on his head came out to the waiting area. "I'm Mike. I'll take you back to the green room."

Sookie's gaze was fixed on Mike's face, but she didn't respond when he spoke.

"Sookie?" Eric touched her shoulder, making her jump.

She smiled. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"We need to follow him." Eric nodded toward Mike. He touched his nose lightly.

Sookie shook her head. "After you."

Mike handed them each a pass attached to a lanyard. "Put these on and follow me."

People bustled around, seemingly oblivious to their arrival, but the mood changed outside the green room. Everyone walked carefully, not making a sound as they passed by the door.

"Here we are." Mike gave them a curt nod and turned on his heel, talking into his headset.

Eric knocked lightly and waited. Andre opened the door.

"Ah! Perfect timing." Sophie-Anne waved her hand, beckoning them to come in. The room was host to the Sheriff's from each Area, in addition to Andre, Sigebert, and Wybert. "Miss Stackhouse, so lovely to see you again."

Sookie's smile was tight and her bow stiff. She wasn't focused on anyone in the room.

"We go on in an hour. Apparently, the lead anchor is going to break the news and then throw to our interview. I just love using news jargon. Anyway, we have some time. Miss Stackhouse, what can I do for you?"

Sookie inhaled and she blinked. "I need to leave this room. There are too many people here, too many thoughts. It's all jumbled."

"Is there dissention in the ranks?" Sophie-Anne sat up in her chair in front of the mirrors.

"I think that's a military term," Andre said out of the side of his mouth.

"What difference does it make?" Sophie-Anne shook her head. "Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie frowned. "Maybe. You've certainly gotten a lot of attention. I need to mingle. With Eric."

Eric put his hand on the small of her back. "Lead the way." He followed her to the door, but just before they stepped out, he turned back to the Queen and her entourage. "If we find anyone that is going to make a scene, I'll bring them to you."

The door clicked shut behind them. Sookie turned and put her hands on his chest. "I need you to stay back. They're suspicious of you. But stay where you can see me."

It took them the better part of thirty minutes to work through the crowd of employees. Eric leaned against the wall as casually as he could and watched Sookie work.

Her mouth was slack and her gaze unfocused, just as it had been the entire time they had been here. She turned her face from one person to the next, always moving on, until she suddenly snapped back to one of the men in the production booth. Her eyes went wide. Her hand jerked up to her nose.

"Black shirt." She was whispering, but he still managed to hear her.

Eric moved in a blur, disturbing loose papers in his wake. "Sir? May I have a word with you?" The man in the black shirt looked at him and his face went blank. "You are not going to make a scene. You are going to go to the green room, and when you get there, you are going to talk to Sophie-Anne." The man nodded and walked away. Eric slipped back over to where Sookie was standing.

"What did you say to him?" Sookie was breathing heavily and her heart raced.

"I told him to go talk to the Queen."

Panic flashed across her face so Eric put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not in danger. She will glamour him. That's all. What was he thinking?"

"I could see images from movies of vampires being staked. He was wondering if that would work. He is afraid."

Eric nodded. "I'm sure Sophie-Anne will take care of him. Can we keep looking? We've only got twenty minutes."

Sookie nodded and then her face went still.

Three more people were sent to the Queen for similar reasons. At a quarter to six, Eric and Sookie made their way back to the green room.

"Is everything ready?" Sophie-Anne addressed Sookie directly again.

"I think so." Sookie swallowed hard. "If someone were blocking their thoughts intentionally, there's no way for me to get in their head. I _listened_ to everyone. Most of the folks here are concentrating on work. I'll stay close during the interview, just in case."

The Queen gave her a gracious nod. "Thank you Miss Stackhouse."

A quiet knock drew the attention of everyone in the room. Mike was back. "Ms. Leclerq, it's time to get you on set. If any of your, um, friends want to come with you, there is a spot where they can sit near the set."

Sophie-Anne lifted her chin and followed Mike. Everyone trailed behind her.

Mike carefully connected a microphone to Sophie-Anne's shirt, handing her the battery pack to attach to her waistband. "You will be interviewed by Melanie Hebert, she's the brunette just finishing the early morning show." He nodded to the news desk where the two anchors were just signing off. People rushed to get in position. Without pause, the pretty brunette walked over to Mike. "Ms. Hebert, this is Sophie-Anne Leclerq."

Melanie smiled. "A pleasure." She held her hand out and withdrew it quickly.

"Likewise." Sophie-Anne settled into the chair and signaled Andre to back away, who in turn directed everyone else to their positions offstage.

Sookie was still scanning the room and when Eric locked his fingers in hers, she jumped. She looked at their hands and smiled.

"Thank you for being here today."

"Are you nervous?" Sookie's forehead creased as she nodded.

"Not with you by my side." The honesty in his words surprised them both. They definitely shared a deep physical connection, but up until that point, he hadn't realized how much she meant to him. Now it was obvious. On the verge of the Great Revelation, instead of being nervous, he was happy, and it had everything to do with her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. What do you say? One more review for old time's sake?


End file.
